Aussi gracieux que mystérieux, mais terriblement orgueilleux SAISON 2
by Buruku-chan
Summary: Ce sang, ces cris de rage, ce regard submergé par la haine... Jamais je n'avais vu Levi sombrer dans une telle déchéance. Une envie de meurtre se reflétant par-delà ses prunelles ombrageuses qui me fit trembler, n'échouant guère à me paralyser. ... Parviendrais-je un jour à oublier ce spectacle, ou encore, cette insupportable sensation qui persiste à me broyer les entrailles... ?
1. Chapter 1

POINT DE VUE EREN.

Une vive douleur vint m'effleurer les genoux lorsqu'on m'abaissa violemment au sol, m'occasionnant par ce fait une mince grimasse sous la collision de mes articulations contre le béton. L'éclairage apparent de l'endroit m'éblouissant dès l'instant où l'on opta finalement à me retirer ce sac poisseux de sur la tronche. Ce qui ne m'empêcha cependant pas pour autant de balayer du regard ce qui me semblait à priori être un hangar à voiture, possiblement abandonné. Un détail qui parut dans un coin de mon esprit malgré l'agitation dont je faisais preuve, ma peau me brûlant sous les attaches qui m'entravaient les poignets liés derrière mon dos tandis que je ne pensais qu'à repérer Levi dans les plus brefs délais. L'inquiétude de le savoir en danger me rongeant depuis déjà plus d'une demi-heure, bien qu'elle se fût légèrement amenuisée lorsque j'eus enfin rencontré les prunelles grises de mon petit-ami. Ce dernier se tenant à mon exacte opposé, deux types le maintenant à genoux alors que nous nous observions silencieusement, tendu l'un comme l'autre. Quand des pas retentirent à ma droite, notre assaillant survenant subitement devant moi tout en prenant visiblement bien soin de m'obstruer la vue sur le noiraud.

« Et moi qui croyait que t'aurai enfin retenu la leçon la dernière fois… Souffla-t-il du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, un rictus au coin des lèvres qui me fit frissonner. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que le _boss_ n'est pas très patient. » Poursuivi Reiner alors qu'il se mettait à déambuler distraitement, m'incitant par ce fait à le suivre du regard avant que mes prunelles ne puissent de nouveau croiser celles de Levi. Le noiraud me dévisageant toutefois sous les dires de notre agresseur, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension que semblait lui susciter de telles propos.

« Nah, mais je comprends pas… Enchaina ce gros tas de muscle sur un ton sarcastique, une lueur de malice luisant par-delà son regard mauvais que je pus nouvellement distinguer, ayant brièvement relever les yeux dans sa direction sous l'intonation allègre de sa voix. T'attend quoi pour le rembourser ? » Il m'interrogea moqueusement, me considérant de nouveau tandis que je ne me gênais pas le moins du monde à soutenir son regard.

Une action qui lui soutira un léger rire pendant qu'il secouait désormais la tête d'un air résigné parvenant sans nul mal à me déconcerter et qui provoqua un calme effarant parmi ses acolytes lorsqu'il cessa tout bonnement.

« … Faut dire, t'es probablement plus maso que je pensais. »

Puis le premier coup vint me fracasser la mâchoire, diffusant ainsi l'une de ses vagues douloureuses qui me brûla aussitôt la joue marquée. Le goût ferreux de mon sang inondant prestement mes papilles gustatives alors que j'entendais Levi se débattre de plus belle sans pour autant qu'il ne parvienne à se libérer.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! L'argent tombe pas du ciel, connard ! » Je ne sus m'empêcher de répliquer une fois avoir redirigé mes iris sur mon interlocuteur, ma tête ayant précédemment dévié sous l'impact. Une répartie qui sembla néanmoins envenimer les choses, car le blond s'en amusa ouvertement, me rendant presqu'aussitôt mal à l'aise en dépit de mon agacement palpable.

« Tiens, tiens ! On se rebelle maintenant ? Rétorqua narquoisement ledit connard, C'est plutôt inhabituel, pas vrai Berthold !? » Il s'exclama en portant ses yeux sur l'un de ses complices en particulier. Celui qui me maintenait en place à l'aide d'une blonde assez costaude dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

« Va falloir le redresser convenablement… » Ajouta la brute me faisant face, une lueur de sadisme s'éveillant au fond de ses yeux que je ne connaissais que trop bien, et qui m'incita à fermer les miens avec empressement, ayant bien conscience de ce qui allait m'attendre une fois cette flamme revigorée.

 _Une pluie de coup les plus affligeant les uns que les autres._

Et je vu juste puisqu'à peine j'eus clos les paupières qu'un second coup vint me frapper de plein fouet, suivi d'un autre, et puis d'un autre. Chacun déchargeant de multiples ondes de choc sur mon visage et qui occasionnèrent une vague déferlante de souffrance à travers tout mon corps, mon ouïs se retrouvant réduite par le sifflement de mes oreilles alors que ma tête se faisait propulsée de bords en bords sous l'impact. Le sang giclant sur ma tempe et sur divers endroits tandis que plusieurs hématomes devaient d'ores et déjà avoir fait leur apparition sur ma figure.

« Mesures-toi donc à quelqu'un de ta taille, sale enculé ! » Je cru entendre la voix de Levi un peu plus loin. Une voix grave et mordante que je ne lui connaissais pas, mais qui parvint miraculeusement à stopper mon attaquant qui s'immobilisa subitement avant de ne se retourner vers mon petit-copain.

« Nom de dieu, si c'est possible ! S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il croisa le regard du noiraud, la joie que je pus discerner dans son timbre de voix ne me disant rien qui vaille. Regardez qui voilà, Levi Ackerman. » Poursuivit-il avec entrain, me suscitant par ce fait un froncement de sourcil sous l'incompréhension qui me prenait tout bonnement, car ne sachant pas le moins du monde comment Reiner pouvait bien connaître le nom de mon petit-ami.

« On a une sacré vaine, pareil. Deux pour le prix d'un ! Il enchaina en tapant des mains, c'est vraiment un cadeau que tu nous fais là, mon p'tit Eren. S'enthousiasma le baraqué en m'empoignant fermement les cheveux de sorte à me redresser la tête, me permettant ainsi de considérer l'Ackerman, bien qu'une grimace déformais désormais mes traits sous la douleur que m'engendrait cette brute épaisse. Peut-être que je devrais m'occuper de toi un autre jour et garder ton p'tit-copain… Hein, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? » Il songea de vive voix lorsqu'une plainte parvint à parer la barrière de mes lèvres sous le mal qu'il m'occasionnait. Levi persistant pour sa part à se débattre jusqu'à ce que l'ordure à mes côtés ne reporte son attention sur ce dernier, poursuivant de ce même timbre de voix euphorique.

« Hey Levi, tu sais que tes amis sont une vraie plaie ? » Il affirma narquoisement, cette seule phrase suffisant à figer mon partenaire alors qu'il dévisageait dorénavant notre assaillant, les yeux écarquillés d'une stupeur momentanée. Une illumination ayant précédemment traverser son regard ombrageux qui m'engendra l'un de ces terribles mauvais pressentiment et qui me tordit l'estomac.

« Mais de quoi il parle ?! » Je m'impatientais, faisant moyennement fi de la douleur puisqu'en ayant ras le cul d'être tenu dans l'ignorance, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien parler.

« De rien. » S'empressa de rétorquer Levi d'une voix tendue alors qu'il reportait son regard sur ma personne, un mensonge ayant le don de m'exaspérer de plus belle quand Reiner me tira davantage les cheveux, me soutirant un nouveau geignement de douleur qui suffit à tendre mon partenaire. Le blond simulant simultanément la surprise de considérer mon ignorance.

« Il n'est donc pas au courant ! Il constata malicieusement, laissant le soin à Berthold de me retenir après m'avoir violemment relâché. Oh ! Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne veux pas l'impliquer, c'est ça ? » Renchéri le grand blond avant de s'avancer vers Levi, l'intonation de sa voix laissant parfaitement deviner le sourire railleur qu'il devait sans aucun doute arborer.

« J'ai rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé. » Répliqua le noiraud comme seule réponse, exhibant l'un de ses regards noirs digne de vous faire frissonner, et qui renforça d'autant plus mon incompréhension, mais également mon appréhension en ce qui concernait les mystères englobant mon compagnon.

« Rien à voir, hein… ? Réitéra notre agresseur dans un soupire moqueur. Ce dernier se tenant désormais vis-à-vis Levi alors qu'un silence presque religieux s'installait suivant le retentissement de ses paroles, rendant le blond autrement plus imprévisible. Permets-moi d'en douter. »

Puis le premier coup fut porté, un coup si violent qu'il parvint à me glacer le sang. La puissance de Reiner semblant être à son apogée alors qu'il enchainait raclée sur raclée. Une vision qui m'horrifia au point de me pétrifier l'espace d'un instant, bien que je revins prestement à moi, me débattant de plus belle lorsque j'eus constaté avec effroi que Levi ne faisait strictement rien pour se défendre ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Ce dernier se contentant étonnamment d'encaisser sans mot dire, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

« Mais défends-toi, putain ! Je m'exclamais à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales, ne comprenant aucunement ce qui l'incitait à agir de la sorte. Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?! » Je m'emportais une fois que j'eus infliger un puissant coup de boule au brun qui se tenait derrière moi. Un geste qui m'eut aussitôt permis de bouger plus ou moins librement jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne raffermisse sa prise sur mes épaules, m'incitant par ce fait à demeurer en place malgré tout mon bon vouloir. Berthold s'étant brièvement retiré pour se tenir le nez d'où s'échappait désormais une trainée de sang rougeâtre alors que Reiner cessait quant à lui de se défouler, mes paroles ayant malencontreusement semblées s'être frayé un chemin jusqu'à ses tympans. Ce qui stoppa subitement son poing dans les airs avant qu'il n'opte étrangement à se reculer, essuyant son visage d'un revers de la main tout en contemplant son œuvre, la respiration haletante.

Le noiraud persistant cependant pour sa part à le dévisager de son regard le plus sombre tandis qu'il déviait légèrement la tête de manière à cracher un rapide filet de sang. Une vision qui sembla pourtant amuser notre assaillant qui délaissa quelque peu l'Ackerman des yeux pour ainsi mieux me détailler de haut en bas, un rictus fleurissant soudainement au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'une idée paru traverser ses prunelles détraquées, élargissant sitôt son sourire malsain qui n'échoua guère à me faire frissonner.

« Ah… Je vois l'genre. Il rétorqua d'une voix calme et posée, reportant prestement son attention sur Levi qui persistait à le toiser d'un regard meurtrier. Tu vas continuer à nier si jm'en prend à ta pute ? » Il enchaina de telle sorte que cela me fit sursauter, les battements de mon cœur s'intensifiant dans ma cage thoracique alors que le noiraud perdait sobrement son calme. Son timbre de voix se faisant plus tranchant qu'une lame acérée au vu du terme qu'avait emprunté notre assaillant pour me discerner. Une réaction qui ne parut toutefois qu'agrémenter la satisfaction de ce cinglé tandis qu'un sourire morbide prenait nouvellement place sur ses lèvres, m'engendrant de multiples sueurs froides.

« J'me demande si… Il articula songeusement avant de ne se retourner vers moi sous l'air spéculateur de l'Ackerman qui le surveillait d'un œil suspicieux, observant minutieusement le grand blond qui s'approchait dorénavant dangereusement de moi, parcourant les derniers mètres nous distançant pour mieux s'abaisser à ma hauteur. Hey Levi, ça doit être le pied de se faire un canon pareil… » Il poursuivit en m'observant soigneusement, se tenant le menton d'une main.

« Attend… Reiner, qu'est-ce que tu — » Objecta Berthold quand son complice enchaina, faisant fi de son intervention.

« Tu m'en voudra pas si… Bah, si j'te l'emprunte ? » Il ajouta d'un air faussement innocent qui me figea expressément, mes yeux s'ouvrant en grands lorsque j'eus soudainement réalisé ce que ce malade s'apprêtait à me faire, ce qui m'incita à me débattre davantage. Le bruissement sourd des chaussures retentissant nouvellement dans mes oreilles alors même que Reiner me déstabilisait, empoignant subséquemment mes chevilles pour mieux m'attirer à lui, et ce, sous les menaces que lui profanait désormais Levi.

« Attend… ! Lâche-moi ! » Je m'empressais de lui hurler quand il entreprit de déboucler ma ceinture, ma voix se faisant rocailleuse sous les diverses émotions me parcourant quand la fatigue vint se mêler au lot, saisissant peu à peu mes muscles endoloris par l'effort qui m'était requis pour me démener. Levi persistant pour sa part à s'agiter avant qu'il n'entreprenne finalement d'infliger un croche pied à l'un de ses geôliers qui chuta lamentablement, lui laissant par ce fait l'opportunité de se libérer. Un scintillement m'éblouissant brièvement à la suite duquel le noiraud parvint vraisemblablement à trancher ses liens au moyen d'un vulgaire canif, bénéficiant après coup de sa semi-liberté pour aussitôt massacrer ses vigiles, jusqu'à ce que d'autres ne s'élancent sur lui de manière à l'immobiliser. Le plaquant violemment au sol avant de le contraindre à regarder dans ma direction, face contre terre. Ses deux billes grises ancrées sur ma personne ne faisant qu'intensifier ce pénible sentiment de honte, la panique m'oppressant de plus belle lorsque cet obsédé m'arracha mon pantalon, le touché de ses mains répugnantes brûlant chaque centime de mon épiderme tandis qu'au même instant, une pression s'envolait de mes épaules. La blonde m'ayant soudainement relâché pour ensuite se reculer d'un pas tremblant, bien que leur chef ne semblât cependant pas s'en formaliser, l'entièreté de son attention étant malencontreusement diriger vers moi alors qu'il tentait de me désaper davantage malgré mon affairement.

« Mais putain, arrête de bouger ! Tu me casses les couilles, sale merdeux ! » Il ne perdit guère de temps avant de s'emporter, laissant finalement tomber cette façade enjouée qu'il arborait précédemment. Ses doigts clôturant à la fois ma gorge avec force, à tel point qu'il parvint à m'étrangler sous la colère. Berthold, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Tiens-le ! Il s'en prit à son complice dans la foulé. T'as déjà oublié ce que ce fils de chienne à fait à Marcelle ?! Tu veux pas le faire souffrir autant qu'il nous a fait souffert ?! » Il acheva d'une rage non contrôlée sans pour autant dévier le regard de ma personne, prenant sans doute un plaisir malsain à me voir suffoquer, quand la prise du brun se fit soudainement plus intense, ce dernier appuyant si fort sur ma clavicule qu'une plainte me réchappa sous la douleur fulgurante. Les larmes me montant aux yeux lorsque mon dos atteignit le sol gelé, ma peau râpant violemment contre le ciment sous mes protestations, bien qu'elles furent légèrement atténuées par l'épuisement, mais également par l'emprise de Berthold sur mes articulations, celle-ci ne cessant de se raffermir.

« JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER ! » Je perçu nettement la voix du noiraud raisonner dans l'air pour se fracasser sur les parois de l'établissement déserté. Sa prononciation se montrant néanmoins affectée dû à la mobilité réduite de sa mâchoire qui se trouvait, J'eus imaginé, plaquée parterre.

« L-Levi… ! Je parvins miraculeusement à prononcer en dépit de mon étouffement, mon être tout entier consumé par la peur et la gêne lorsque ces fumiers m'enlevèrent le dernier bout de tissus me servant de protection. Ma voix se brisant définitivement alors que des perles d'eau salées me brouillaient dorénavant la vue. Levi ! » J'hurlais dans un dernier cri de désespoir, mon cœur semblant cesser l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'un nouveau débouclement de ceinture se fit entendre, retentissant inlassablement dans mon esprit, comme une cassette qu'on ne cessait de rembobiner. Mes muscles se raidissant quand arriva le moment où ce monstre releva mes cuisses d'un mouvement brusque, brandissant son membre imposant contre mon entrée, cet ordure se branlant sans gêne au-dessus de moi alors qu'il me regardait impudemment, se léchant le revers des lèvres.

« Arrête de geindre. Il m'ordonna sèchement, une lueur ludique tragiversant subséquemment ses prunelles répugnantes avant qu'il n'opte à caresser de ses mains mon corps souillé d'ici peu. Chacun de mes poiles se redressant dans un frisson de pur dégoût sous les sensations abjects qu'il parvenait à me procurer. C'est pas ton boulot de faire la pute ? Tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps… Nah ? » Il me cracha en pleine figure, resserrant l'étau qu'il exerçait contre ma gorge, ce qui m'incita à secouer la tête du mieux que je pu, les larmes glissant sur mes joues avant de franchir l'arête de mon nez.

« N-Non, c'est pas… ! » Je tentais misérablement de le contredire tout en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration malgré sa poigne sur ma trachée. Ce qui sembla visiblement surprendre mon agresseur qui ouvrit davantage les yeux, un air déconcerté prenant d'abord place sur sa figure tandis qu'il me dévisageait quelques instants, desserrant maigrement sa poigne autour de mon coup. Un sourire infernal ne perdant cependant pas de temps à élargir de nouveau ses lèvres, ce qui me pétrifia sur place.

« Donc t'es puceau... Se réjouis-t-il d'une voix claire et vibrante de gaité. C'est encore mieux ! Pas vrai Ackerman !? Il s'exclama avant de dévier ses iris vers Levi qui tentait vainement de se débattre, des cris de rage lui réchappant. Regarde-moi bien voler la première fois de ta petite trainée. » Il renchérit avec insolence, considérant quelque peu le regard meurtrier de mon petit-ami avant de revenir sur moi, frappant son membre fièrement dressé contre mon entrée pour ensuite entreprendre d'écarter mon fessier de ses sales doigts, l'humidifiant d'un immonde cracha qui dévala tranquillement ma glande anale et qui me fit aussitôt grimacer sous la sensation écœurante que cela me procurait.

« ÇA SUFFIT ! Laisses-le tranquille, il a rien à voir la dedans ! » Ajouta le noiraud alors que je sentais mes forces me quitter peu à peu, mes canines s'enfonçant si bien dans ma lèvre inférieure que le sang s'en réchappa, se frayant un long chemin jusqu'à mon menton lorsque j'eus senti le gland de Reiner prêt à me déchirer de l'intérieur. Une pensée qui m'eut aussitôt incité à clore durement les paupières, tentant de me préparer un minimum à la douleur qui allait me tirailler, le haut le cœur me prenant avant que je ne m'efforce en vain de songer à autre chose, me disant sur le coup que j'aurais cent fois mieux préféré mourir que de subir une telle torture quand...

Rien.

Seul le bruit assourdissant de plusieurs coups de barre, puis de poids s'écrasant lourdement près de moi me firent rouvrir les yeux avec empressement. L'absence inopiné de force sur ma gorge m'incitant à tousser violemment tandis qu'une personne encore inconnue m'aidait à me redresser, rompant subséquemment les liens m'entravant les poignets, ce qui m'eut permis de mener l'une de mes paumes à mon cou afin d'espérer en atténuer la douleur. L'air froid me cisaillant la peau tandis que je tentais de reprendre convenablement ma respiration, m'étranglant encore un long moment avant que je ne me décide finalement à porter une attention particulière aux alentours. Constatant brièvement les corps étendues de Reiner et Berthold au sol, une sève rougeâtre imbibant leur crâne, pour aussitôt reprendre mes vêtements dans un élan précipité, les mains encore tremblantes dû aux événements précédents et les larmes poursuivant leurs tracées incessant sur mes pommettes vermeilles en songeant au fait que j'avais passé prêt de me faire violer.

Une pensée qui me déstabilisa d'autant plus alors que j'enfilais maladroitement mon _boxer_ , quand je perçu finalement la présence d'un individu devant moi me présentant son dos, une barre de fer à la main qui me laissa bien vite conclure qu'il était celui m'ayant secouru. Une hypothèse sur laquelle je ne pus cependant pas perdre davantage de temps puisque mon attention fut subitement attirée par une bagarre au loin, là où se trouvait Levi et d'où je pus brièvement distinguer une fille rousse armée d'une pelle en métal. Celle-ci cognant avec force et violence chacun de nos assaillants, une expression de bête sauvage figeant ses traits enfantins sous l'aura menaçante qui l'accaparait. Un spectacle qui me choqua plus que de raison quand j'eus soudainement senti une paire de yeux sur ma personne. Mon sauveur me considérant d'un œil étonnamment bienveillant qui parvint malgré tout à me faire tressaillir. Ce dernier se contentant cependant de m'adresser un sourire qui se voulait sans doute rassurant avant de ne repartir se mêler à la cohue, assurément dans l'intérêt de libérer le noiraud encore acculé.

Chose qui m'incita pour ma part à me revêtir du mieux que je pouvais en dépit du choc post traumatique dont j'étais dorénavant victime. Mon souffle se faisant erratique au vu de tout ce sang qui me recouvrait lorsque j'eus vainement entrepris de remettre mon pantalon, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois brusquement interrompu par une main me saisissant la cuisse, et qui n'eut aucun mal à me faire sursauter. Un cri surgissant précipitamment de ma gorge à l'instant où j'eus constaté que Reiner en était le propriétaire, ce fumier étant encore moindrement conscient alors même qu'une coulée d'hémoglobine surgissait de sa plaie béante, dévalant son visage alors qu'il me toisait d'un regard résolu, ayant manifestement dans l'idée de poursuivre là où il en était. Ce qui me pressa à lui orchestrer un violant coup de pied en pleine figure dans l'intérêt seul de me défaire de son emprise pour ensuite me reculer sous la panique, mes paumes me trainant lamentablement le plus loin possible de cette pourriture, quand Levi surgit de nulle part, passant près de moi sans pour autant s'arrêter. La fureur guidant ses pas jusqu'à notre agresseur avant qu'il ne se pose sur ce dernier, une aura meurtrière émanant de sa personne tandis qu'il enchainait coups sur coups. Seule la haine émanant de sa personne à tel point qu'il en hurla sa rage, tabassant presqu'à mort le blond si ce n'était du châtain qui lui retins prestement le bras.

« Lâche-moi putain ! J'vais le tuer, j'te jure que j'vais le tuer ! » S'exclama mon petit-ami en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de son camarade, une vision qui me pétrifia sous la stupeur momentanée, car n'ayant jamais jusqu'à présent été exposé à cet aspect de sa personnalité.

Quand mon attention fut brusquement déviée par une petite tape sur l'une de mes épaules. Un geste qui parvint presqu'aussitôt à tendre chacun de mes muscles jusqu'à ce que je ne croise les prunelles vertes de la rousse, celle-ci m'offrant toutefois un sourire d'excuse en constatant la peur excessive qu'elle m'eut générée avant de proposer de m'aider à me relever, mon interlocutrice ayant manifestement remarqué l'absence de force dans mes jambes conséquent l'émotion forte. Une aide que j'eus fini par accepter malgré-moi, n'ayant d'autres alternative que de lui faire confiance, mais également car préférant de loin me faire aider par cette fille que d'être une fois de plus toucher par la gente masculine. Ses cheveux roux me chatouillant légèrement le visage lorsque je fus plus ou moins sur pied, un bras derrière sa nuque alors qu'elle nous dirigeait vers une _Mercedes Berline_ noire.

Eh bien que le noiraud ait fini par se calmer moindrement, l'inquiétude prenant d'assaut ses traits quand son ami m'eut finalement désigné du menton, je ne sus quoi faire d'autre que de le repousser lorsqu'il tenta une approche vers moi. La honte ravageant mon âme, suivit de prêt par la culpabilité de lui infliger pareille affliction. Toutefois, les souvenirs de ce cauchemar demeuraient encore bien trop frais dans ma mémoire pour que j'accepte le contact de qui que ce fut, et encore moins celui d'un homme, même si celui en question s'adonnait être l'amour de ma vie.

« Allons-y. »

Ce fut les paroles du châtain une fois que nous fûmes tous à l'intérieur de la voiture. Levi fermant précipitamment la porte avant que le conducteur ne mette le contact, appuyant si fort sur l'accélérateur que les pneus crissèrent sur le sol.

À cet instant, seul l'envie incommensurable de prendre une douche me vint à l'esprit, désirant au plus vite me débarrasser de ces horribles sensations qui ne semblaient guère vouloir se détacher de ma peau, de ce sang coagulé sur mon visage comme de cette odeur, de ces cris raisonnants encore parfaitement dans mon esprit.

Et j'en vint alors à souhaiter ; si seulement cette douche que je désirais présentement plus que tout, pouvait parvenir à me faire oublier cette soirée.

oOoOOoOo

Noon ne me tuez pas ! Pardoooon je m'excuse Ahhhhhhhhh ;-; pauvre Eren ;-; et pauvre Levi ;-; Ouais je me sens mal ;-;

Enfiiin, j'espère que cet épisode vous aura plu malgré la violence, et la torture... Et la violence... Ouais ;-; (J'espère aussi n'avoir traumatisé personne X'D) Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez appréciez ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre !

Sur ce, je vous dit à toute pour le prochain épisode ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

POINT DE VUE EREN.

Le silence régnait en maître dans la voiture alors que nous nous dirigions vers une destination qui m'était encore inconnue.

Calme, lourd, malaisant1…

Ce silence qu'on s'imposait mutuellement, et qui ne laissait ouïr plus que le ronronnement constant du moteur de la bagnole, se révélait à la fois réconfortant et dérangeant. L'obscurité de la nuit, parfois compromise par l'éclat de certains lampadaires, raffermissait cette ambiance accablante, cette tension palpable qui ne faisait que raffermir mon mal-être. Ma respiration ayant néanmoins fini par se régulariser au fil du temps, bien que certains tracés de larmes épuisées demeuraient distinguables sur mes pommettes empourprées, longeant mon visage telles des rivières asséchées.

La fraicheur de la glace submergea ma tempe dès l'instant où ma tête rencontra la fenêtre du véhicule, la charge incommensurable de l'humiliation persistant à me ronger l'âme, émiettant impudemment ce qui me restait de dignité. Quand mon attention s'hasarda sur divers passants qui flânaient inconsciemment dans les rues de la ville, une vision vis-à-vis laquelle j'eus de la difficulté à déglutir convenablement. Un poids lourd s'insufflant par l'intermédiaire de mon œsophage, n'omettant aucunement de faire resurgir les souvenirs de cette poigne abusée contre ma gorge, de ces doigts gras comme de ces ongles acérés qui n'eurent possiblement guère failli à graver ma peau au fer rouge. Divers hématomes ayant sans le moindre doute d'ores et déjà commencé à jaillir sur celle-ci, peignant mon épiderme d'une multitude de couleurs violacées qui par leur présence en elles seules suffiraient à m'illustrer l'ampleur des dégâts. Une ébauche qui parvint sans nulle difficulté à rembrunir mon regard déjà bien assombri par la mémoire de toutes ces atrocités alors que des tremblements persistaient à tirailler mon corps sans que je ne puisse y remédier.

Eh bien qu'il n'eut suffi davantage de temps avant que j'eusse senti Levi me prendre la main, tentant possiblement de me réconforter sous l'emprise de l'inquiétude qui devait incontestablement le ronger, ses prunelles grises cherchant à croiser les miennes vertes-bleutées. Pas la moindre parcelle d'hésitation ne m'entrava la route lorsque j'eus entrepris de rompre le contact de nos doigts d'un geste nonchalant. Des larmes menaçant nouvellement de parer la barrière de mes yeux sans pour autant qu'elles ne daignent se déverser sur mes joues, ce terrible sentiment de pitoyabilité m'incitant à ravaler mes sanglots avec une peine insoutenable. Ne sachant simultanément pas ce qui m'insupportait le plus : voir les gens persistés à déambuler dans les rues en toute assurance après l'horreur à laquelle je venais d'être confronté, ou sentir le regard affligé du noiraud posé sur moi, accentuant par ce fait ma culpabilité en dépit de cet inconfort intenable.

oOoOoOoOo

Un peu plus de dix minutes se fut encore écoulé avant que le retentissement des pneus circulant soudainement sur ce qui me parut comme étant un sentier de gravelle ne s'émisse dans mes oreilles. Une petite maison plus ou moins délabrée, et dont la verdure abondante dévoilait aisément son ancienneté surgit dans mon champ de vision. Le paysage persistant à défiler sous mes yeux ternis par la désillusion, jusqu'à ce que le conducteur n'opte finalement à stopper la voiture, éteignant le moteur d'un geste habile, ce qui provoqua la répercussion de plusieurs éclats métalliques se rattachant à la fonte d'une multitude de clefs qui s'entrechoquaient dorénavant les unes aux autres. La sonorité des vêtements se frictionnant abruptement à l'imitation de cuir qui recouvrait les sièges m'incitant à croire que le châtain venait de se retourner dans notre direction. Un pressentiment qui fut fondé lorsque j'eus senti le regard avisé de ce dernier voyager de ma personne à celle de Levi, nous dévisageant tour à tour sans pour autant que je ne daigne lui prêter la moindre attention. Celle-ci étant momentanément focalisée sur un seul et même point pourtant superficiel, si ce n'est même existant. Un voile compact obscurcissant mes iris teintées de vert, mais également bourrées d'une intense révulsion. Quand la rouquine, qui résidait pour sa part sur le second siège avant, déboucla subitement sa ceinture de sécurité, émettant par ce fait une sonorité qui parvint aussitôt à me pétrifier, les pulsations de mon cœur s'intensifiant davantage sous l'effroyable soubresaut que m'eut procuré cet écho. Un écho ne cessant dorénavant plus de se réitérer dans mon esprit, faisant ainsi ressurgir chacune de mes insécurités et renforçant également ces sensations répugnantes dont était désormais imprégnée ma peau. L'air cessant brusquement de s'infiltrer dans mes poumons aux seuls souvenirs de ce parterre gelé éraflant mes cuisses mises à nues, de cette puissance exercée sur mon corps comme du touché de ces mains effroyablement baladeuses. Des pensées qui ne tardèrent pas le moins du monde avant de m'engendrer une chair de poule des plus insupportables tandis que mes muscles se contractaient sous l'agitation, redoublant leurs spasmes incontrôlés.

« Eren ! »

Je parvins difficilement à discerner une voix grave et familière, mais dont je ne parvins cependant pas à capter le sens des paroles m'étant adressées, la lourdeur de mon crâne me procurant la désagréable impression de sombrer sous l'eau. Cette pression qui m'engloutissait tout en m'obstruant les tympans, me séparant par ce fait d'une quelconque forme de réalité, ce qui me déstabilisa davantage, accentuant la panique qui me rongeait l'être depuis déjà bien trop longtemps. L'adrénaline se déversant dans mes veines au même titre qu'une forte injection de stupéfiant illicite, n'omettant guère d'engendrer la descente de plusieurs sueurs froides sur mon épiderme, et qui longèrent mon dos dans une sérénité déconcertante.

« _Oi_ , calme-toi… ! » Poursuivi cette seule et même voix d'un timbre pourtant si mal assuré, Levi entreprenant manifestement de se rapprocher de moi, un air inquiet déformant ses traits. Mais sur lequel je ne sus toutefois m'attarder, m'empressant de repousser violemment la main qu'il me tendait dans un élan de panique excentrique avant que je ne me recule prestement. La peur m'incitant à m'éloigner au maximum de sa personne, jusqu'à plaquer mes omoplates à la portière de la bagnole.

« Ne me touche pas ! » J'ordonnais en lui hurlant comme jamais auparavant, espérant sans doute tracer une frontière par-delà ces paroles insensées, car effrayé à la simple idée qu'il puisse pauser ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt sur cette peau souillée.

« Ere —

Ne t'approche pas j'ai dit ! » J'ajoutais précipitamment, cherchant aveuglément la poignée derrière mon dos que j'eus dénichée dans la seconde, l'enserrant fermement de mes doigts tremblants. Les larmes dévorant cependant mes yeux de constater la douleur que suscitaient mes paroles au noiraud, celui-ci s'étant figé sous cette dernière revendication, une once de tristesse parcourant ses prunelles grises qui me broya le cœur malgré ma frayeur, honteux de lui générer pareille souffrance.

Une expression neutre n'ayant toutefois guère tardé à s'emparer de ses traits, substituant de ce fait cette douleur fulgurante sur sa figure lorsqu'il dévia légèrement la tête vers ses deux compagnons, interpellant subséquemment son amie qui m'observait silencieusement. Ses grands yeux verts semblant sonder mon âme de toute part, amplifiant ce sentiment de pur malaise dans ma poitrine, mais également cette peur constante de ne pouvoir parvenir à prédire les prochains événements. La rouquine s'étant toutefois résolue à glisser ses iris chargées d'une curiosité déconcertante vers son interlocuteur, le considérant quelques instants de son regard flamboyant. Ce qui renforça cette tension insoutenable, l'air nous oppressant à la manière d'un vulgaire rouleau compresseur jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse nouvellement distinguer la voix de l'Ackerman raisonner à mes côtés. Une voix terne, presqu'éteinte qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« … Jt'en prie. » Il avait péniblement poursuivi à l'égard de la jeune fille, le dos vouté sous la culpabilité qui semblait impitoyablement l'accabler à l'instant où ses mains se crispèrent sur son jean délavé par le temps. Une attitude qui parvint sans nulle difficulté à me pétrifier, car n'ayant jamais entendu la moindre supplication franchir les lèvres de mon petit-ami. Mes yeux peinant à se détacher de sa personne tandis que ses camarades le dévisageaient d'une surprise mal dissimulée, mais belle et bien partagée. Un air déterminé n'ayant toutefois guère tarder à surgir sur leur visage lorsqu'ils acquiescèrent du même pas. Tous deux s'affairant à descendre de la _Mercedes_ , faisant ainsi retentir le claquement sonore de leur portière respective. Ce qui raviva ma nervosité, mes iris ayant brusquement dérivées vers l'endroit d'où semblait survenir le fracas jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne fussent attirées par la fine silhouette de la rousse qui se dessinait vaguement à travers la pénombre extérieure. Seule la clarté de la lune m'apprenant qu'elle s'empressait de contourner la voiture. Une observation qui ne fit qu'accélérer ma respiration déjà bien difficile alors qu'un silence déchirant amplifiait mon inconfort. L'anxiété m'incitant tant bien que mal à focaliser l'entièreté de mon attention sur le noiraud dont les prunelles n'avaient jusqu'alors déviées leur trajectoire du pare-brise. L'accablement le pressant cependant à relever les yeux pour aussitôt se passer nonchalamment les mains sur le visage, remontant farouchement ses mèches en pagaille vers l'arrière de son crâne.

Son regard finissant toutefois par s'ancrer dans le mien au bout de plusieurs secondes, lorsqu'on ouvrit précautionneusement ma portière, générant par ce fait la diffusion d'une source de lumière automatique. Un fait qui m'incita à me retourner précipitamment sous l'impulsivité, délaissant un moment les billes grises de l'Ackerman pour ainsi rencontrer celles verdoyantes de cette fille dont je n'étais parvenu à retenir le prénom, un sourire désolé figeant ses traits enfantins alors qu'un vent frisquet s'infiltrait à l'intérieur du véhicule.

« Tu t'appelles Eren, c'est ça… ? » Elle me questionna d'une voix douce, une lueur de tendresse scintillant via la profondeur de ses pupilles. « Viens avec moi, je vais te soigner… Enfin, du mieux que je peux ! » Elle précisa avec entrain, m'offrant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires qui ne suffit cependant pas à m'apaiser comme il se devrait. Une boule d'angoisse demeurant stagnante dans mon estomac, jusqu'à ce que je ne reporte mon attention sur Levi, le considérant de mes orbes empreints d'une incertitude démesurée, et qui lui provoqua un soupire presqu'inaudible. Ce dernier ne sachant manifestement plus comment réagir au vu des événements précédents.

« Aller gamin… » Il renchérit pourtant d'une faible intonation, quoique bien trop faible pour lui concorder. La poigne de ses mains liées se renforçant sobrement lorsqu'il discerna mon hésitation constante. Bien que mon corps eût bougé de lui-même à la simple éventualité de devoir demeurer dans cet état de débauche intenable, une réalité qui me contraignit bien malgré-moi à supporter le contact d'autrui. La rousse m'offrant de nouveau son aide afin que je puisse me remettre sur pieds pour ensuite refermer la porte d'un revers de la main. Celle-ci entreprenant simultanément de me conduire à l'intérieur de cette bâtisse insalubre alors que Levi demeurait dans cette bagnole dont les vitres teintées restreignaient ma vision, ce dernier ne semblant s'autoriser à sortir qu'une fois que je fusse assez loin, claquant sa portière d'une rage dont je fis abstraction.

oOoOoOoOo

« Attends-moi ici, je reviens. » Me fit savoir la rouquine une fois que nous eûmes franchi l'embrasure de ce qui me parut être une salle d'eau. Mon interlocutrice me considérant encore quelques instants de son regard bourré d'une indécision nouvelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se résolve à repartir précipitamment. La sonorité de ses espadrilles retentissant faiblement dans les couloirs de l'endroit sans pour autant que je ne songe à m'y attarder. Ce sentiment de pure malaise psychologique se revigorant au creux de mon être tout entier tandis que je constatais l'obscurité omniprésente de cette pièce bien trop étroite à mon goût. Une obscurité que je ne pouvais qu'associer à la noirceur précédemment générée par cette capuche répugnante sous laquelle j'eus suffoqué plus tôt, et que j'eus vainement tenté de contrer. Mes yeux parcourant la salle d'un bout à l'autre dans l'attente inespérée de parvenir à distinguer quelque chose de familier et qui parviendrait à me tranquiliser, sans succès. L'absence de lumière ne tardant plus l'ombre d'une seconde avant de parvenir à me déstabiliser complètement, une crainte soudaine m'incitant à me reculer précipitamment, ce qui me fit aussitôt perdre pied, bien que je parvins à me cramponner dans un réflexe purement spontané. Mon cœur frappant si fortement contre ma cage thoracique qu'il me fut possible d'en discerner les battements, ce qui m'empêcha par ce fait de réfléchir convenablement. Le bout de mes doigts défilant simultanément sur la surface du gyproc afin d'en parcourir le moindre millimètre, cherchant désespérément la trace d'un interrupteur qu'ils eurent d'ailleurs aisément déniché, agitant frénétiquement le commutateur sans pour autant que le moindre rayon de luminosité ne se manifeste en soi. Une constatation qui suffit à décupler mon effarement, les larmes qui me montèrent aux yeux menaçant de me faire succomber au même titre que ma respiration de plus en plus difficile.

« N-Non… je, c'est pas possible, il doit sûrement… » Je bafouillais sous l'affolement, mes prunelles ne sachant plus où se poser dans ce noir inquiétant, jusqu'à ce je ne parvienne à distinguer l'ombre de ce qui me sembla être une lampe à l'huile. Celle-ci résidant sur le comptoir de la salle d'eau auquel je me fus accroché plus tôt de manière à m'éviter une chute des plus lamentables.

« Dieu merci… ! » J'ajoutais dans un souffle à peine audible, une lueur d'espoir s'illuminant au fond de mes pupilles lorsque j'eus constaté au touché qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la chose escomptée et que je me fus appropriée avec empressement. L'une de mes mains palpant aveuglément le dessus de cedi comptoir dans l'intérêt d'y trouver un briquet, ou encore, une vulgaire boite d'allumettes. Ce qui ne tarda heureusement pas à me tomber sous la main. Un sentiment de pur soulagement s'insufflant aussitôt dans ma poitrine lorsque j'eus distingué la multitude de bâtonnet qui logeait sagement dans cette petite boite au creux de ma paume et dont la quantité assez suffisante m'eut permis, d'un geste plus ou moins pourvu de tremblement, de faire surgir les flammes. Faisant ainsi naître un feu dansant qui ne tarda pas l'ombre d'un instant pour embraser les murs de ses couleurs rougeoyantes, propageant une chaleur agréable qui parvint à m'apaiser sobrement. Chacun de mes muscles se décontractant moindrement, jusqu'à ce que mon regard ne trace son chemin vers mon reflet, dans ce miroir qui me faisait face, mais dont je n'avais précédemment, par l'absence d'une quelconque clarté, guère discerné la présence.

Mon souffle se rompit sous la vision qui me fut offerte, les larmes inondant ces rangées de cils propre à mon regard écarquillé, brillant d'une stupeur momentanée, presqu'aussi douloureuse que ces blessures dont était marquée ma peau d'une surface habituellement si lisse et sans imperfection.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles je demeurais immobile, comme s'il me fallait réaliser qu'il s'agissait belle et bien de moi, de ce jeune homme qu'il fut un temps, souriait à tout va. Ou encore de ce petit garçon qui, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, n'espérait qu'une chose, poursuivre le rêve de sa mère et devenir un chorégraphe de renommée…

J'entrepris de considérer ce qui restait de cette âme insouciante, j'observais cette lèvre inférieure à la plaie béante et gonflée, cette sève grasse et rougeâtre imbibant mon cuir chevelu d'un naturel pourtant si soyeux. Je constatais ces mèches brunes plaquées contre mon front, sans oublier ces giclées de sang qui ne passèrent guère inaperçu, peignant ma figure d'un rouge pourpre scandaleux. Une multitude d'ecchymoses trainant ici et là, grugeant ma peau de leurs nuances jaunâtres, bleuâtre, voir même violacées sur certains fragments de cet épiderme malmené.

« _Tu vas continuer à nier si jm'en prend à ta pute ?_ »

Ces paroles me revinrent à l'esprit sous l'aspect d'une effroyable gifle, élargissant mes lèvres en une grimace écœurée. La distinction de plusieurs démarcations à même imprimées sur ma gorge entravant ma déglutition, déjà bien difficile.

« _Attend… ! Lâche-moi !_ »

L'écho d'un rire morbide se réitéra dans mon esprit à la manière d'un éclat foudroyant, déchargeant une trolée de souvenirs les plus atroces les uns que les autres. Mon estomac se tordant de douleur alors que je me revoyais giser sur le sol glacé de ce parterre rugueux, le dos maintenu sur l'asphalte et les cuisses en l'air. Mon intimité bien en vue face à ces voyeurs, ces monstres… Face à Levi.

« _Arrête de bouger ! Tu me casse les couilles, sale merdeux !_ »

« _C'est pas ton boulot de faire la pute ? Tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps…_ »

« _Donc t'es puceau... C'est encore mieux ! Pas vrai Ackerman !?_ »

« _Regarde-moi bien voler la première fois de ta petite trainée._ »

Il n'en suffi guère davantage avant qu'une envie de nausée ne me submerge, un flot d'acidité gravissant les échelons de ma gorge telle une lave en fusion lorsque j'eus resongé à ces attouchements ignobles précédemment exercés sur mon corps, l'imprégnant à jamais d'une saleté sans nom. Ces répliques abjectes suffisant en elles seules à faire ressurgir un séisme de diverses sensations immondes, influant en moi l'indéniable impression d'avoir été souillé. Une ébauche cauchemardesque sous laquelle je sentis mes jambes flageoler de surcroit tandis que je menais une paume à mes lèvres avec précipitation. Le boitier d'allumette m'ayant systématiquement glissé des mains avant d'atterrir sur le sol dans un bruit strident. Mes pas m'engageant presqu'aussitôt vers la cuvette de la pièce de sorte à ce que je puisse y vider mes tripes à l'instant même où le retentissement de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Quelques bribes de conversation s'infiltrant partiellement par le canal de mes tympans sans tout du moins s'avérées net et précis sous le bruissement de ma régurgitation. Des larmes de frustration, mais surtout d'humiliation se hâtant à me brouiller la vue, irritant mes yeux de leur aigreur, quand on cogna à la porte préalablement restée grande ouverte. Une constatation qui me fit tressaillir d'une violence incommensurable, honteux qu'on puisse me voir dans un état aussi déplorable. Bien que je ne pus réfréner une once de soulagement lorsque j'eus reconnu la silhouette de cette petite rousse et non celle de Levi, n'ayant aucunement l'envie de ternir davantage mon image à ses yeux bleu-gris.

« Attend, je vais t'aid — » Me proposa soucieusement mon interlocutrice avant que je ne lui coupe la parole, la dissuadant silencieusement de m'offrir son aide alors que je tentais misérablement de me relever, passant outre ces étourdissements ainsi que ce mal de crâne abominable.

La jeune fille ayant toutefois fini par s'approcher au bout de plusieurs secondes suivant mon rejet. Celle-ci ayant sagement patienté que je me fusse convenablement installé sur le couvercle de la toilette avant de ne se départir d'une frêle couverture laineuse qu'elle m'eut déposée sur les épaules d'un geste consciencieux. Une action qui me prit de court à l'instant où j'essuyais mes lèvres encrassées d'un revers de la manche, mon cœur ayant semblé s'arrêter l'espace d'une seconde quand l'écoulement d'un fluide jaillissant d'une bouteille d'eau minérale me fit revenir à la réalité. Ma vis-à-vis ayant visiblement entreprit de verser plusieurs ML dans une bassine prévue à cet effet avant d'y plonger un linge qu'elle tordit à la suite. Une expression concentrée figeant ses traits méprenables tandis qu'elle considérait la guénille de ses grands yeux verts, sa langue franchissant ses lèvres rosées pour aussitôt disparaître derrière ces dernières lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi d'une démarche assez calme, mais qui ne suffis cependant pas à me mettre en confiance. Tout mon corps se raidissant au seul contact de ses doigts contre ma peau, ce frêle morceau de tissus arpentant mon visage défiguré par les hématomes dans une délicatesse inouï qui parvint bien malgré tout à me faire grimacer. Ma mâchoire se contractant légèrement sous la douleur occasionnée tandis qu'un léger rictus naissait sur la figure de ma congénère, son regard navré brillant sous la lueur de la flamme à l'instant même où elle recula craintivement sa main, possiblement de peur de ne m'infliger plus de mal. La rouquine ayant cependant bénéficié de ce moment d'incertitude pour rincer son linge imbibé d'hémoglobine, faisant ainsi retentir les divers éclats de perle rosées dont la résonnance seule parvenait à briser ce silence pesant qui nous surplombait depuis maintenant quelques minutes.

« … Comment vous êtes-vous connu ? » Ces mots m'eurent échappé, bien qu'ils fussent à peine audibles de par la détérioration de ma voix, mes cordes vocales ayant manifestement subi des dommages sous ces précédant cris de désespoir. Une observation qui me fit resserrer ma prise sur mon _jean_ sous l'œil attentif de la jeune rousse qui me toisa silencieusement, reportant son linge sur ma figure afin d'en éponger le maximum de sang.

« Disons que c'est une longue histoire… » Elle eut fini par m'avouer dans un maigre soupire, ancrant ses prunelles indélébiles dans les miennes intelligible. Un certain lapse de temps s'écoulant encore avant qu'elle ne poursuivre d'une voix conciliante, ses épaules s'affaissant sobrement alors qu'un faible sourire prenait place sur ses fines lèvres.

« Comme tu le sais, chacun à sa part d'ombre dans sa vie… » Elle entama tristement, éveillant par ce fait ma curiosité. « Je ne sais pas s'il t'en a parlé, mais il fut un temps où plus rien ne comptait réellement aux yeux de Levi. » Elle m'eut admis en baissant quelque peu son regard emplis d'une profonde mélancolie. « Disons que c'est durant cette période que nos chemins se sont croisés… » Elle poursuivi sans interrompre sa tâche, me remémorant de ce fait cette discussion que nous avions échangée ce fameux soir, où la maison de mon oncle avait été saccagée.

Mon interlocutrice s'abstinent toutefois d'en dire davantage alors qu'elle déviait ses orbes de ma personne, cette dernière se détournant de manière à mieux abreuver sa guénille dans la bassine prêt de l'évier, la tordant derechef pour ensuite revenir à moi, ce même regard empreint de tristesse figeant son visage enfantin.

« Crois-moi, j'aimerais pouvoir t'en dire plus, mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire… » Elle ajouta calmement, l'une de ses paumes se posant sur la poigne de ma main qui froissait encore et toujours le tissu de mon pantalon. « Saches seulement qu'il n'y est pour rien. Il a seulement été au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment… » Elle m'assura sur un ton compatissant qui parvint à me donner des frissons, mes yeux peinant à se détacher des siens lorsqu'elle ajouta :

« S'il te plaît, ne sois pas trop dure envers lui… Il n'a pas vraiment eu la vie facile par le passer, et le voir comme ça aujourd'hui… Elle fit une pose en baissant de nouveau les yeux, un air réfléchi s'emparant de ses traits. Je crois bien ne jamais l'avoir vu tenir autant à quelqu'un… »

oOoOoOoOo

Deux heures sonnèrent lorsque Levi et moi eûmes franchi le seuil de la porte d'entrée de chez Hannes, les camarades de mon petit-ami nous ayant reconduit à domicile une fois qu'Isabel, la fameuse rouquine, eut fini de me soigner.

J'observais les alentours de cette maisonnée, considérant le silence omniprésent des lieux pour ensuite retirer mes chaussures une à une sous le regard inquisiteur du noiraud qui n'échoua guère à me rendre mal à l'aise. Ce dernier ayant cependant semblé vouloir m'adresser la parole avant que je ne m'empresse de lui couper la parole, m'éloignant quelque peu de sa personne, un sourire crispé sur mes lèvres encore tremblotantes.

« … J-Je, je vais prendre une douche, OK ? » Je fis d'une voix non-contrôlée, mes doigts ne cessant de gigotés malgré le soulagement qui m'eut préalablement submergé en constatant l'absence de mon tuteur, pour une fois réconfortante. « Je serai pas long… » J'ajoutais sans lui laisser la chance de répliquer quoique ce fut, gravissant d'ores et déjà l'escalier à pas pressant, car ne sachant comment lui faire face, mais surtout puisque je n'avais qu'une envie, me décrasser au plus vite.

À peine fus-je arrivée à l'étage que je me précipitais dans ma chambre afin d'y dénicher quelques vêtements que je ne pris guère la peine de choisir, poursuivant aussitôt mon chemin vers le placard à serviette avant d'atterrir dans la salle de bain. La froideur du carrelage refroidissant la base de mes pieds à l'instant même où j'eus pénétré dans la pièce, mes doigts activant l'interrupteur d'un geste habile tandis que je refermais la porte d'un revers de la main. Ma pile de vêtements trouvant bien rapidement sa place sur le comptoir avant que je n'opte à me dévêtir de ces habits maculés de sang, et qui d'ailleurs, ne tarderaient plus à finir leurs jours dans la poubelle la plus proche, n'ayant aucunement l'envie d'associer quoique ce soit à cette effroyable soirée.

Un certain lapse de temps défila durant lequel j'eus examiné mes contusions dans la glace, de même que ces bandages soigneusement posés par l'aide d'Isabel, mais dont je dû me défaire bien assez vite, faute de ne pouvoir me doucher en leur présence.

Cinq, dix minutes s'écoulèrent tandis que je poursuivais cet examen, mes prunelles résolument posées sur mon reflet, jusqu'à ce que je ne me décide à les détourner de ce carnage abominable. Mes pas s'engageant d'eux-mêmes en direction de cette douche tant convoitée à la suite de quoi je m'y fus faufilé, tirant sur le revers du rideau sans oublier d'enclencher la champlure pour aussitôt m'emparé du gel-douche. L'eau glacée ne tardant guère à ruisseler sur mes muscles endoloris, inondant mon cuir chevelu sans pour autant que je n'en tienne compte, me souciant peu de la température, car bien trop obnubilé par l'idée fixe de parvenir à me nettoyer de fond en comble, et ce, dans les plus brefs délais. Mes doigts arpentant le moindre millimètre de cette peau halé, la savonnant au mieux, et à plusieurs reprises.

Seulement, tout juste j'eus entamé la répartition du shampoing sur mon crâne que mes plaies commencèrent à me brûler, l'eau savonneuse suintant sur celles-ci dans une lenteur affligeante alors que la panique commençait progressivement à refaire surface. Chacune de mes pensées se confondant les unes aux autres sous ces sensations, ou encore, sous cette odeur qui ne semblaient vouloir se dissiper malgré la quantité exorbitante de gel que j'eus utilisé pour m'en défaire.

e senti ma respiration devenir pantelante sous la boule d'angoisse qui se forgeait peu à peu au creux de mon estomac, mon cœur se retrouvant submergé d'un cataclysme d'émotions distincts qui parvint à m'ébranler plus que de raison. Chacun de mes gestes devenant plus rustre, plus précipités. Si bien que des plaques rouges, ainsi même que des griffures se mirent à surgir sur divers endroits de mon épiderme. Une observation qui me fit rater un battement, la bouteille de shampoing me glissant simultanément des mains sous le choc cataclysmique.

La soudaine impression de suffoquer m'incitant prestement à refermer le levier de douche avant que je ne songe à sortir précipitamment de la baignoire, des larmes chaudes dévalant mes joues alors même que j'eus manqué de tomber à deux reprises, m'emparant maladroitement de ma serviette que je parvins tant bien que mal à poser autour de ma taille malgré ma crise. L'émotion forte suffisant finalement à me faire m'effondrer sur le parterre froid de la pièce, mon dos s'appuyant systématiquement contre le rebord du bain à l'instant où j'eus ramené mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Ma tête ne tardant pas le moins du monde à s'enfoncer dans mes bras tremblant tandis qu'une multitude de sanglots surgissaient de ma gorge devenue douloureuse, des torrents de perles inondant mes lèvres de leur saveur amère.

 _J'avais craqué._

oOoOoOoOo

*Malaisant : Terme québécois pour désigner le malaise d'une situation gênante.

Salut, salut ! Donc voici l'épisode 2, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, car j'ai bien galéré ! hahaha x'D n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, je me ferai une joie de répondre à chacun de vos commentaires ! Sur ce, je vous dis à plus tard pour le prochain épisode ^^ (Un pdv Levi, ça vous dit ?)


	3. Chapter 3

salut à tous ! Donc je vous présente le tout premier pdv de Levi dans cette deuxième saison ! J'espère grandement qu'il vous plaira ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et laissez une review si le cœur vous en dit ! À toute ;)

POINT DE VUE LEVI.

« Ere —

Ne t'approche pas j'ai dit ! » M'ordonna de nouveau mon gamin à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, sa voix fragilisée par ses précédents hurlements de terreur se brisant aussi violemment qu'un morceau de verre se fracassant contre le sol. Eren s'étant éloigné à la manière d'un fauve en captivité pour ensuite saisir la poignée de sa portière avec empressement. Une lueur d'effroi parfaitement lisible par la croisée de son regard qui ne sembla guère vouloir s'éteindre de sitôt alors qu'il me surveillait d'une appréhension terriblement douloureuse. Une réaction vis-à-vis laquelle je ne sus rester de marbre et qui parvint aussitôt à me pétrifier. Mon cœur se désagrégeant en un milliard de fragments dissemblables à la simple idée que mon toucher puisse effrayer, voir même dégoûter la seule personne au monde que je n'eus jamais aimer… Une éventualité suffisant à me faire serrer la mâchoire de manière à mieux me contenir pour ne pas craquer sous la pression. Mon corps se reculant de lui-même avant que l'une de mes mains précédemment tendue dans sa direction, puis cruellement repoussée, ne reprenne piteusement sa place initiale sur mon genou. Ma gorge se serrant sous la charge incommensurable de tant d'émotions divers qu'il me serait difficile de même parvenir à tous les nommer tandis que je me résolvais finalement à quitter les prunelles larmoyantes de mon brun. Des larmes fraîches débutant tout juste à noyer la frontière de mes cils à l'instant où j'eus porté mon regard sur mes vieux compagnons d'arme installés devant. Une part de moi m'incitant à focaliser l'entièreté de mon attention sur ceux-ci, car sachant pertinemment que persister à mêler le gris métallique de mes iris au vert émeraude de celles de mon petit-ami suffirait à démanteler chacune de mes dernières barrières, déjà bien frêles.

« Isabel… »Je parvins difficilement à articuler malgré la neutralité que je me fus efforcé d'arborer en présence du gamin. « Jt'en prie… » Je poursuivi une fois qu'elle s'eut tournée vers moi dans un calme effarant, délaissant quelque peu l'objet de sa curiosité palpable. Mes doigts empoignant fermement mon jean sous l'effort incommensurable qui me fut demander pour ravaler mes émotions, d'un côté par stupide fierté, mais de l'autre, car je savais pertinemment qu'Eren ne pourrai supporter de me voir dans une position aussi vulnérable.

 _Comme moi j'étais incapable de le voir aussi dévasté…_

Ma lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement sous les scènes de ce film effroyable qui se répétait inlassablement dans mon esprit, soupoudrant mon cœur d'une intense culpabilité alors que ma conscience m'hurlait que j'étais l'unique responsable, que tout était de ma faute. Une conclusion qui me fit légèrement baisser la tête sous le poids démesuré de l'accablement. Ma mâchoire se contractant avec force lorsque j'eus senti le regard brûlant de mon brun peser sur ma personne. Mes iris s'obstinant cependant à regarder — sans vraiment voir — la mine ahurie de mes deux amis, patientant lamentablement que ceux-ci se décident à intervenir, car n'ayant plus le courage de regarder Eren dans les yeux en sachant que son état était le fruit de mon insouciance et de mon impuissance. Une part de moi ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander ce qui serait arrivé si j'avais écouté Farlan l'autre soir et l'avais suivi sans mot dire, songeant peut-être qu'ainsi, Eren aurai été plus en sécurité... Des pensées sur lesquelles je fus toutefois interrompu par le claquement sonore des portières du véhicule tandis que mon brun s'agitait de nouveau près de moi, seule sa respiration haletante parvenant à briser ce silence affligeant lorsque je me fus résolu à lâcher le pare-brise des yeux. Mes paumes trouvant d'elles-mêmes leur chemin vers mon visage, arpentant celui-ci comme l'auraient fait des essuie-glaces capables d'en effacer toute trace de fatigue avant de monter vers mon cuir chevelu dont les mèches noires étaient dorénavant imprégnées d'une poisse insupportable.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles j'observais le revêtement du plafond, une pierre semblant m'oppresser les poumons sous l'appréhension qui me taraudait l'esprit, car sachant pertinemment qu'il me fallait confronter la réalité si je désirais éviter de commettre la même erreur qu'autrefois. Une ébauche qui suffit à me virer l'estomac, effrayer à la simple éventualité que je puisse de nouveau perdre quelqu'un de cher à mes yeux, et qui m'incita par ce fait à pauser mes prunelles sur mon gamin dont les orbes ne m'avaient encore quitté. Ayant la ferme intention de lui faire comprendre, et ce, par n'importe quel moyen, que j'étais là pour lui et que jamais je ne le lâcherai, quand sa portière s'ouvrit à son tour, le faisant sursauter, puis se retourner dans un élan de frayeur surdimensionné. Une aura tourmentée ne perdant guère de temps à le submerger tandis qu'il considérait dorénavant mon amie de ses yeux rougis. Celle-ci se tenant face à lui, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres qui ne sembla cependant pas arriver à le mettre à l'aise. Eren l'ayant dévisagé durant ce qui me parut s'avérer une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se décide soudainement à reporter son attention sur ma personne, m'adressant l'un de ces regards capables de vous désarmer en un rien de temps et qui suffit à dissiper le peu de constance dont je fus doté. Ce qui m'engendra un léger sentiment de découragement, un maigre soupir parant la frontière de mes lèvres meurtries alors que j'inclinais sobrement la tête sur le côté, ne sachant plus le moins du monde comment je devais m'y prendre pour le réconforter, n'étant déjà de base, pas forcément doué pour ce genre de chose…

« Aller gamin… » Je me fus tout de même efforcé de dire, feignant un rictus tout en essayant au mieux de maîtriser le timbre de ma voix enrouée. Les épaules tombantes et le cœur prit par un vif tourbillon de sentiments pénibles, bien que mes paroles n'eurent aucunement semblées cheminer jusqu'à lui. Une observation qui me fit resserrer la poigne de mes mains liées dans un geste purement inconscient tandis que je baissais les yeux vers celle-ci, mordant simultanément l'intérieur de ma joue de sorte à ne pas crouler sous l'accablement. Quand le crissement du cuir recouvrant les sièges de la bagnole se fit entendre, Eren ayant vraisemblablement consenti à coopérer tandis que la voix d'Isabel retentissait de nouveau, une voix claire, chaleureuse qui me remémora de nombreux souvenirs sans pour autant que je ne songe à m'y attarder davantage. Mes prunelles s'obstinant à scruter un point invisible devant moi jusqu'à ce qu'un maigre gémissement ne retentisse, attirant sitôt mon attention sur mon bien-aimé qui se tenait désormais péniblement debout, son bras droit derrière le cou de la jeune rousse et l'une de ses paumes appuyées sur sa hanche, visiblement douloureuse. Une constatation à la suite de quoi j'entrepris de me redresser vivement dans l'intérêt de sortir à mon tour, alerté par la souffrance de mon partenaire, quand mes iris s'accrochèrent à celles de ma compère dans l'action précipité, me dissuadant ainsi de poursuivre sur ma lancée. Le choc qu'elle puisse me déconseiller une approche quelconque vers mon petit-copain me remémorant de justesse la raison pour laquelle je m'étais tenu en retrait il y a encore quelque instant. Un souvenir qui m'incita aussitôt à me relâcher sur mon siège, le dos vouté et l'apparence pitoyable, mais qui ne m'empêcha cependant pas de discerner ce faible rictus qui fleurissait gentiment au coin des lèvres de la rouquine. Le tout assorti d'une légère lueur d'optimisme au fond de ses joyeux de jade auxquelles je n'avais eu à faire depuis déjà bien trop longtemps, et qui demeurait sa manière bien à elle de tenter de me rassurer avant qu'elle ne coupe court à l'échange visuel. Cette dernière reportant prestement son attention sur Eren tout en referment la portière du mieux qu'elle put dans les circonstances, me laissant par conséquent seul avec mes songes alors qu'elle entreprenait de guider mon gamin vers notre vieille planque pourrie — lieux où nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver par le passer, pour nous détendre, nous défaire de nos problèmes du quotidien, ou encore pour _dealer_ certaines substances… Du moins, c'était le cas pour Farlan qui à l'époque s'évérait être un vendeur assez réputé dans le domaine… Quant à moi, je ne lui commandais que des cigarettes standards qu'il n'acceptait de se procurer qu'en guise de notre amitié (assez complexe), m'ayant toujours refusé à toucher le moindre gramme de cette merde qu'il refilait à ses acheteurs, car ayant bien trop souvent été exposé aux effets secondaires générés par cette marchandise à matière toxique. —

Le temps s'écoula encore quelques secondes durant lesquelles mon regard demeurait fixer au parquet de cette bagnole dont la splendeur n'avait eu le moindre mal à m'apprendre le délit dont elle était l'objet. Je tenais prisonnière de mes canines ma lèvre inférieure sous l'éventualité que cet _accident_ dont je m'étais naïvement cru à l'abri il y eut encore de cela quelques heures ne s'était furieusement pas avéré suffisant pour inciter le châtain à se détacher de ce milieu malsain et dangereux. Une pensée parvenant à raviver une profonde colère en mon saint, grugeant peu à peu mon âme à la manière d'une infection incurable capable de vous faire perdre la raison.

« Putain ! » Je ne sus retenir un juron, mon poing ayant bien vite percuté le dossier du siège central dans un élan purement colérique. « Bordel de merde ! » J'ajoutais avant d'infliger davantage de dégât au cuir qui forgeait la banquette arrière. Le revers de la ceinture m'usant la peau de la clavicule sous mes gestes dirigés par la rage bien trop longtemps refoulée alors que la sonorité de mes coups résonnait vivement dans mes tympans, saillant ceux-ci tel un sifflement sourd.

Mon souffle ardant se coinça dans ma gorge l'espace d'un instant, assez longtemps pour m'inciter à me calmer sobrement en dépit de ma fureur débordante. Mon dos s'évachant sur le dossier au même titre que mon crâne que j'eus lassement laisser tomber sous la fatigue qui prenait davantage de terrain sur mon esprit. Je sentais ma poitrine se soulever puis s'affaisser vigoureusement sous ma respiration dorénavant haletante et difficile. Seule caractéristique parvenant à rompre ce silence étouffant tandis que je déviais légèrement le regard vers l'extérieur, dirigeant mes prunelles empreintes d'un clair-obscur métissé sur la silhouette de mon gamin un peu plus loin.

 _Mon gamin avec qui cette enflure avait joué impudemment, le forçant à se soumettre misérablement tout en ayant la répugnante intention de le marquer à vie d'une honte sans pareil._

Un excès de colère me fit resserrer les poings lorsque je revis le portrait de cette pourriture en mémoire, souriant comme un chien en chaleur à la simple idée de pouvoir incérer sa grosse bite sale dans le postérieur de mon petit-ami et de le baiser comme n'importe quelle pute de la _rue Sainte-Catherine._ Une image qui me révulsa, générant en moi le désir obsessionnel de terminer ce que j'avais commencé plus tôt si cela n'avait été de l'intervention de Farlan.

 _J'imaginais ce connard à ma merci, ma lame près de sa gorge et prêt à peser, à faire glisser le revers de l'arme sur la peau rugueuse de cet animal. Je voyais le sang gicler tandis que je perforais sa jugulaire dans une lenteur frémissante._

Poussé par l'irrémédiable envie de commettre l'irréparable, l'adrénaline se déversant dans mes veines m'incita à sortir du véhicule pour échapper à ces pensées meurtrières dont je ne pouvais me débarrasser aussi aisément. Les souvenirs s'avérant encore bien trop frais dans ma tête pour que je puisse songer ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant à me reprendre et réaliser l'absurdité que représentait un meurtre sur les mains d'un adolescent, où encore à la sentence réservée aux personnes ayant l'audace d'exercer un tel crime, une telle atrocité.

Je claquais la portière d'un puissant revers de la main sous une impulsion incontrôlée, l'air frais emplissant mes poumons, caressant mes plaies béantes recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de sang coagulé, mais ne parvins cependant pas à éteindre ce brasier qui prenait quant à lui une ampleur incommensurable au creux de ma poitrine. Mon esprit bouillonnant à la simple éventualité que ce fils de pute puisse avoir survécu sous la puissance de mes coups.

Je tournoyais sur moi-même avec affairement, laissant définitivement tomber cette façade d'indifférence, car n'étant plus en mesure de l'appliquer. Une boule de coton m'ayant montée à la gorge quand le manque se fit cruellement ressentir, contaminant mon esprit d'une brume épaisse pour finalement engloutir le peu de maîtrise qu'il m'eut resté. Mes mains tremblantes et abimées cherchant d'une vivacité sans nom la présence de mon paquet de cigarette qu'elles eurent heureusement déniché dans la seconde, ouvrant précipitamment le compartiment chiffonné pour en sortir la dernière tige du lot. Froissée et pitoyable, à l'image de mon âme…

Je ne fis cependant pas plus de réflexion à ce sujet et menais la brindille à mes lèvres d'une manière précipitée. Le bout de mes doigts parcourant d'une impatience folle l'intérieur de mes poches, tentant péniblement de mettre la main sur mon briquet dans les plus brefs délais sans toutefois que je ne parvienne à déceler l'objet tant convoité qui dû m'avoir échappé quelque temps plus tôt, lors de la confrontation. Un constat qui me fit tiquer de plus belle tandis que je retirais brusquement la clope de ma bouche. Écrasant celle-ci au creux de ma paume avant de l'insérer dans l'une des poches de mon _jean_ sans le moindre ménagement. La frustration étant telle que je ne sus réfréner l'irrémédiable envie de me défouler à nouveau, interrompant machinalement mes allers et venues indéfinies avant que mon pied gauche ne rencontre sa première victime. Celui-ci heurtant toutefois si violemment l'un des pneus de la _Mercedes_ qu'une décharge atrocement douloureuse eut parcouru l'entièreté de ma jambe. Des fourmillements percutants chacun de mes muscles endoloris alors même qu'un cri étouffé surgissait des tréfonds de ma gorge. Une grimace déformant mes traits sous la souffrance occasionner par cet acte imbécile, mais dont je ne pus réprimer la mise en œuvre, car ne sachant pas le moins du monde comment faire autrement pour me départir de cette rage irrépressible. Mes mains se portant systématiquement à la base de mon pied comme pour en atténuer la douleur alors qu'un souffle étranglé m'échappait sous le ressenti. Ce qui ne suffit cependant pas à calmer mes ardeurs, car je n'eus guère tardé avant de me mettre à me bousiller les jointures — déjà fragilisées pour la plupart —. Fracassant sans relâche ces dernières contre la surface de l'une des vitres du véhicule volé pour peu à peu l'imprégnée d'une fissure monumentale. Un petit manège qui serait bien parvenu à se poursuivre encore un moment si cela n'avait été d'une main s'emparant brusquement de mon avant-bras, m'interrompant derechef dans ma fureur démesurée.

« Ça suffit, Levi. » M'ordonna tristement le châtain à l'instant où je me fus violemment retourné dans sa direction, une once de remontrance scintillant dans mes iris à la seule vue de mon vieil ami. Ma poitrine se gonflant de manière radicale tandis que j'eus entrepris de me soustraire à son emprise avec brutalité.

« Tout est de ta faute ! » Je l'accusais en reculant de quelque pas, les nerfs à vifs et fouettant l'air de ma paume. « Si t'avais pas fait le con _cette fois-là_ , on en serait pas là ! » J'ajoutais d'une voix pleine, brulante de reproche. « Tu réalises ce qu'ils lui ont fait au moins ?! De par quoi il a dû passer juste à cause de ta connerie ?! » J'achevais en pointant fièrement la baraque du bout de l'index, la respiration haletante et le corps tremblant de toute part. Le vent rugissant quelque instant avant que mon interlocuteur ne reprenne la parole avec exaspération, l'une de ses paumes se frayant un chemin jusqu'à sa figure lorsqu'il eut délaissé mes iris emplies d'un effarement cataclysmique.

« R'garde, je suis vraiment désolé, il commença d'un timbre agacé, à peine audible, mais ça changera pas ce qui s'est passé ! Tu crois que j'ai fait exprès ? Que j'ai délibérément choisi de m'faire voler ?! » Il poursuivi, faussant l'indignation. Ce qui ne fit qu'agrémenter mon irritation à son égard.

« Ferme ta gueule, tu ne me la feras pas deux fois ! Je rétorquais aussitôt tout en l'empoignant fermement par le col. On sait très bien tous les deux qu't'avais leur stock, mais qu't'as pensé qu'à ta p'tite personne ! » Je m'insurgeais avant de le relâcher tout aussi violemment, repoussant son buste d'une force délibérée tout en m'injuriant personnellement pour l'avoir un jour fréquenté sérieusement. « Ça aurai pas dû arrivé ! Pas lui, putain… ! » Je soufflais d'une voix empreinte de frustration tout en tournant dorénavant le dos au châtain. Les mains sur le crâne et les yeux cloués sur le sol, faisant momentanément fi de cette douleur qui me tiraillait les membres depuis la perte de mon sang-froid quelque temps plus tôt. De fraiches giclées d'hémoglobine jaillissant de mes plaies pour s'écouler dans une descente incessante, tâchant chacun des pores de ma peau d'une couleur rougeâtre, insoutenable.

« … Écoute Levi, intervint mon homologue au bout d'un certain lapse de temps à m'observer silencieusement, ne sachant manifestement plus sur quel pied danser. On ferait mieux de —

Où est-ce qu'il est ? » Je ne me gênais cependant aucunement pour lui couper la parole, ressentant le besoin imminent de croiser les prunelles intelligibles de mon gamin et d'ainsi m'assurer de son état, d'être à ses côtés. Une demande qui sembla toutefois prendre mon ami de court alors qu'il fronçait légèrement les sourcils sous l'égarement momentané, quand une lueur de lucidité traversa son regard teinté de gris.

« Avec Isa, il m'affirma dans un premier temps, le silence s'installant encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ne crût bon d'ajouter dans la salle de bain. » Une spécification lui épargnant de justesse une sublime injure de ma part — sachant qu'il était évident que je fusse d'ores et déjà au courant de ce premier détail — tandis que j'optais pour le contourner sans mot dire, traçant mon chemin vers ce qui s'eut avéré, il y eut un temps, ma seule échappatoire à cette vie désastreuse.

Toutefois, à peine parvins-je à m'avancer de quelque pas que Farlan m'eut intercepté de nouveau, enserrant mon poignet d'une prise ferme, et qui m'incita par ce fait même à reporter mon attention sur sa personne. Ma langue rencontrant mon palet dans un énième claquement agacé en dépit de la douleur qui m'eut traversée l'articulation. Une grimace peignant mes traits l'espace d'un instant, quand mon ami reprit la parole.

« Crois-moi, il fit une pause, affrontant mon regard dans un duel sans merci. C'est pas le bon moment pour aller le voir, là. » Il m'assura d'une voix claire, et ce, sans détourner ses prunelles odieuses des miennes, emplies d'un entêtement résolu. L'inquiétude ressurgissant bien malgré tout au creux de mon être pour adroitement se mêler à l'indignation qui persistait à me tarauder l'esprit.

« Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Je rétorquais assez froidement, furieux qu'il puisse se mettre au travers de mon chemin. « T'es passé à deux doigts de te faire violer toi aussi et j'étais pas au courant ou— »

« Bon maintenant t'arrête, _Livaï_! » Il m'interrompit sur ma lancée tout en m'attirant brusquement vers lui, soulevant mon avant-bras dans la précipitation tout en prononçant les syllabes d'un surnom qui parvint à me faire tressaillir, ne m'étant pas le moins du monde attendu à ce qu'il décide d'employer de nouveau une telle familiarité après tout ce temps.

« J'ai compris, c'est moi le connard ! J'ai provoqué cette situation et rien ne serait surement arrivé si j'avais juste respecté ma parole et prit le pognon comme convenu ! Isabel est au courant, toi t'es au courant et tout le monde est au courant ! » Il s'insurgea avec hargne tout en effectuant de grands gestes de sa main libre. « Mais hey, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Eren, c'est ça ? Il me questionna rageusement. Comment tu penses qu'il va réagir s'il te voit dans cet état-là ?! » Il poursuivit, faisant sans doute allusion aux contusions enjolivant mes jointures désormais en miettes, mais également à tout ce sang qui m'eut tout d'un coup semblé plus abondant qu'il y eut encore quelques minutes. Une constatation qui me fit légèrement écarquiller les yeux alors que de grosses perles écarlates s'écrasaient lourdement sur le sol graveleux.

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'te dit que c'est pas _le bon moment ?!_ » Je perçu très distinctement la voix du châtain alors qu'il desserrait sobrement sa prise sur mon poignet. Ses doigts longeant ma peau sur plusieurs millimètres de distance avant d'interrompre leur trajectoire à seulement quelque pas de ma paume. Un geste qui parvint à soulever chacun de mes poils dans un frisson colossal sans pour autant que je ne prenne la peine de m'y attarder. Bien trop occuper à constater l'ampleur de ma bêtise commise un peu plus tôt pour m'encombrer d'une seconde gêne. Une part de moi-même me reprochant les difficultés qu'allaient m'engendrer de telles blessures lorsqu'il serait temps de prendre soin d'Eren…

« Donc là, hey, _Livaï_. Reprit mon vis-à-vis tout en claquant des doigts à deux reprises sous mes yeux pour que je reporte l'entièreté de mon attention sur sa personne. Ce que je ne tardais pas à faire, relevant mon regard vers ce dernier. Là, tu vas m'écouter, c'est clair ? Tu vas piler sur ton orgueil deux s'condes pi* tu vas m'suivre pour que j'te soigne avant qu'tu fasses un malaise. »

« Pi grouilles-toi, j'ai pas toute la nuit ! » Il m'ordonna finalement avant de ne me relâcher définitivement, puis de ne me contourner d'un pas rageur. Traçant sa route vers l'entrée de cette baraque inhabitée, moi sur les talons…

oOoOOoOo

À peine fus-je entrée, la tête lourde et le visage pâle, que des bruits de pas précipités, suivi d'un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le couloir de la salle d'eau. S'ajoutant à cela l'écho sordide d'un dégobillage qui parvint sans le moindre mal à me retourner l'estomac. Mon cœur se serrant à la simple image de mon gamin se tordant de douleur sur le carrelage, vidant ses tripes dans la cuvette des toilettes sous le dégoût affligeant qui devait présentement s'accaparer de son être.

Je senti les larmes humidifier mon regard sous le mal-être qui me prit de nouveau, un atroce sentiment de culpabilité m'étreignant la poitrine, et qui m'incita du même pas à clore les paupières d'une force démesurée. Ma lèvre inférieure tressautant quelque peu tandis que j'eus péniblement relever le menton vers le ciel, inspirant profondément de manière à mieux me contenir pour ne pas laisser les perles d'eau salées s'écouler le long de mes pommettes endolories. Une boule d'angoisse ne tardant pas le moins du monde à se former au creux de mon bas-ventre dû à l'appréhension qui me grugeait peu à peu, car sachant pertinemment que mon brun ne serait jamais plus le même à la suite de ce qui venait tout juste de se produire.

Le temps s'écoula encore de longues minutes durant lesquelles je demeurais immobile, observant sans vraiment voir la moisissure qui tâchait le plafond, se propageant à la manière d'une maladie incurable. Un fait qui je savais, m'aurait habituellement dérouté, mais qui, en cet instant de pure agonie, n'était même parvenu à me faire sourciller, bien trop préoccupé par l'état de mon gamin pour même parvenir à me soucier de quoique ce soit d'autre. Chacune de mes pensées s'avérant tournées d'une manière ou d'une autre vers ce dernier tandis que j'hésitais encore sur le meilleur choix à faire. Si je devais passer outre les conseils de Farlan et me précipiter vers Eren pour tenter de le réconforter un tant soit peu, n'en ayant strictement rien à battre de mes blessures, ou si au contraire, je me devais de lui laisser du temps seul avec lui-même. Connaissant sans doute mieux que quiconque ce désir de solitude assez courant chez les personnes atteintes d'un choc post-traumatique…

« _Oi,_ Levi. » M'interpella tout bonnement Farlan à l'instant même où j'aperçu la jeune rousse au bout du couloir, celle-ci m'adressant un léger rictus, empli d'une certaine compassion tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau, une couverture repliée contre sa poitrine.

« Écoutes, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi… Poursuivi mon ami tout en posant l'une de ses paumes sur mon épaule sans tout du moins que je ne daigne lui porter le moindre regard, mes prunelles s'obstinant à considérer la porte par laquelle venait tout juste de disparaître Isabel une fois qu'elle eut frappé pour désigner sa présence. Mais faut vraiment te soigner mon vieux. » Il acheva avant de ne me trainer à sa suite en direction de ce qui fut un temps ce que nous considérions comme le salon. La lourdeur de mes pieds me donnant la vague impression de trainer un poids, sans doute la masse imposante de ma culpabilité, mais par-dessus tout de mon _inutilité_. Comme si j'étais condamné à patienter, patienter que le pire soit passé…

oOoOOoOo

*Pi - diminutif de "puis"


	4. Chapter 4

Je parvins à percevoir la douce symphonie du vent s'immiscer dans mes tympans tandis que je dû patienter sur l'un des canapés gorgeant la pièce. Cette pièce dans laquelle je me fus si souvent retrouvé par le passé, tentant d'échapper au mieux à ce qui se tramait chez ma génitrice, ou encore, ce lieu dont j'eus si longtemps l'audace de surnommer _mon chez moi_.

« Respire à fond… » Fit mon vieil ami d'une voix calme et posée à l'instant où il eut entrepris de commencer les points de sutures sur ma main droite. Celui-ci tentant au mieux de me soigner en dépit de sa trousse de premier soin assez maigrichonne, et qui resplendissait la vieillerie. « Je vais tâcher de faire vite. » Il eut ajouté alors même qu'il m'eut crocheté la peau, ce qui n'eut aucunement échoué à me faire grimacer de douleur. La souffrance occasionnée m'ayant pressé à serrer la mâchoire d'une manière si vigoureuse qu'il ne m'aurait guère été surprenant que le châtain puisse en discerner le grincement de mes dents, se frictionnant les unes aux autres dans une lutte sans pareil. Une part de moi-même n'ayant pu se restreindre à me reprocher cet élan fulgurant d'impulsivité dont j'eus fait preuve un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, bien qu'elle se fût brièvement fait balayer au vu de tous ces remembrances, à jamais gravées dans ma mémoire. Un constat suffisant à faire cheminer ma main libre jusqu'à mon visage boursouflé, couvrant mon regard sans nul doute injecté de sang sous l'épuisement qui s'accaparait mon esprit. Mon pouce et mon index s'alliant dans l'intention de masser mes paupières, aussi lourdes qu'un véhicule blindé. Quand des pas retentirent finalement au bout du couloir, là d'où je ne percevais plus le moindre son depuis déjà plus d'une demi-heure, et qui m'eut sobrement décontenancé, ne supportant définitivement plus d'être tenu à l'écart alors qu'Eren avait besoin de moi…

Je me fus alors empressé de relever la tête sous l'écho de ces fameux pas qui semblaient d'ailleurs se rapprocher de notre position. Ma main libre retombant bien vite sur la surface de ce canapé dont l'inconfort n'avait d'égal que sa laideur tandis que Farlan maugréait dans sa barbe sous l'agitation qui me prit tout bonnement. Ce dernier m'intimant formellement de cesser tout mouvement brusque quand bien même j'eus complètement fait abstraction de ses revendications. La quasi-totalité de mes préoccupations s'avérant chacune braquées sur ce pénible sentiment d'appréhension qui me grugeait la poitrine, n'osant peine à imaginer l'état dans lequel j'allais retrouver mon gamin après tous ces péripéties. Ce qui me fit déglutir avec difficulté. Chacun de mes muscles se contractant à la simple éventualité que je ne puisse parvenir à trouver quelle serait la meilleure attitude à arborer une fois que je devrais lui faire face, ne sachant même quelles paroles auraient la faculté de lui prodiguer ne serait-ce qu'un infime soupçon de réconfort…

« Grand frè… » Ce fut la voix d'Isabel qui s'éteignit aussi furtivement qu'une brise de fin d'été lorsqu'elle eut pénétré dans la pièce d'un pas léger. La surprise ayant figée le moindre de ses traits à l'instant même où ses prunelles furent tombées sur mes jointures ensanglantées. Des tâches d'hémoglobine n'ayant guère tardé avant d'imbiber les bandages dont elles étaient pourtant affublées, enguirlandant mes plaies.

Mon amie n'en étant cependant pas moins demeurée silencieuse au vu des circonstances, assez particulières… Celle-ci s'étant heureusement abstenu de tout commentaire désobligeant, bien qu'elle ne sût visiblement pas restreindre l'un de ses fameux regards, empli d'une incommensurable tristesse, et aussi tranchant que les revers d'une feuille fraichement coupée. Un nouveau rictus dégoulinant d'une compassion affligeante se forgeant au coin de ses lèvres en une courbe bien définie, suffisante à me faire blêmir d'embarra. Honteux qu'elle ait de nouveau à relever les répercussions de ma colère après tout ce temps passé chacun de notre côté, quand mes iris eurent finalement chuté sur mon gamin qui se tenait pour sa part, quelque peu en retrait derrière la rousse. Le regard livide et l'air amorphe, dépourvu de cet éclat qui suffisait autrefois à le caractériser… Un éclat vif, doté d'une ivresse dont j'avais longtemps cru l'inébranlabilité…

 _Mais qui au contraire, n'avait définitivement rien d'immuable..._

« J'ai fait du mieux qu —

 _O-oi_ … Eren… » Je ne sus réprimer l'irrémédiable envie de l'interpeller alors même qu'Isabel eut envisagé de reprendre la parole. Celle-ci s'étant bien vite aperçu qu'elle ne détenait plus la moindre parcelle de mon attention lorsqu'elle eut précédemment suivi mon regard, déviant à son tour ses prunelles sur la silhouette de mon brun pour ensuite revenir vers moi. La rouquine ayant manifestement eut l'intention de dissiper la présence d'un éventuel malaise lorsque je me fus vivement redressé, faisant fi de son intervention, mais également des soudaines protestations du châtain, car ayant simultanément interrompu sa sale besogne. Soustrayant ma main à son emprise d'un empressement mal géré qui me fit sobrement grimacer sous la sensation de brûlure qui n'eut guère tardé à submerger mes lésions.

Eh bien que la douleur que j'eus ressenti s'eut avéré d'autant plus cuisante, celle-ci semblant se répandre par-delà mon bras tout entier dans une décharge des plus monstrueuses… Rien ne sut égaler la souffrance qui m'eut assailli la poitrine lorsque j'eus remarqué le brusque mouvement de recule de mon petit-copain. Ce dernier ayant plus ou moins tressailli sous mon approche, quand bien même une prise de conscience n'eut tardé avant de s'éveiller au fond de ses prunelles vertes-bleutées. L'une de ses mains s'étant sitôt élevée au niveau de son avant-bras de sorte à mieux l'empoigner tandis qu'une lueur de culpabilité teintait dorénavant son regard revêtu de cernes creuses. Un sourire crispé ornant ses lèvres meurtries, comme s'il eut cherché à se faire pardonner ce qui était sans nul doute devenu pour lui un réflexe.

oOoOoOoOo

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que mon vieil ami fut venu à bout de mes contusions qu'Isabel et lui eurent envisagé de nous raccompagner Eren et moi. Tous deux ayant souhaité réduire au maximum les risques d'un potentiel danger après la soirée que nous venions tout juste de vivre. Des précautions vis-à-vis lesquels je ne pus qu'éprouver un infini lot de reconnaissance à leur égard, bien que cela ne fut comme si je les aurais cru capable de nous faire rentrer à pied, à la merci de n'importe qui…

Je m'efforçais de regarder à l'extérieur tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le domicile de mon gamin, ce dernier indiquant distraitement la direction à la copilote alors même qu'il me zieutait de ses prunelles empreintes d'une immense fatigue. Les détournant cependant au moindre geste de ma part qui le contraindrais à devoir confronter mon regard. Un réflexe qui n'eut pas une seule fois échoué à redoubler d'ampleur la plaie béante dont était asséné mon cœur, et qui, par conséquent, m'eut incité à porter mon attention autre part. Sur ces masses de feuilles qui valsaient au gré du vent, sur la clarté des lampadaires d'où il était habituellement si aisé d'y retrouver un amas de moustiques des plus désagréables, ou encore sur cette fissure qui m'obstruait la vue, imprimée sur la surface de cette fenêtre d'où je pus néanmoins discerner certain reflet sur lesquels je me fus attardé. D'abord sur le mien, puis sur celui d'Eren qui, une fois de plus, eut détourné le regard…

oOoOoOoOo

Il n'eut suffi qu'une quinzaine de minutes tout ou plus avant que nous ne puissions distinguer la silhouette de la maisonnée, sobrement éclairée par la lueur des luminaires quelques pas devant. L'absence de véhicule dans le stationnement me laissant aisément conclure que le tuteur d'Eren n'avait sans doute guère tenue compte de mes conseils, quand bien même ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal pour le moment. Ne sachant pas le moins du monde comment nous serions parvenus à relater la situation dans notre état actuel.

Je fus le premier à descendre lorsque le véhicule se fut enfin immobilisé près de la demeure, la fraiche brise automnale ne perdant pas une seule seconde avant de venir m'effleurer le visage alors que je refermais la portière derrière moi. Tentant au mieux de ne pas réveiller les voisins au vu de l'heure tardive pour ensuite contourner la voiture d'un pas lasse, fatigué, mais qui ne suffit cependant pas à réprimer l'envie de m'occuper d'Eren. Mes pas ayant d'eux-mêmes tracé leur trajectoire en direction de sa porte quand bien même ce dernier se fut tout bonnement empressé de sortir à l'extérieur pour se rendre chez lui. Un vague « merci » ayant brièvement paré la barrière de ses lèvres à l'égard de mes deux compagnons avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la pénombre sous mes yeux, le regard braqué sur le sol et l'air coupable.

« … Laisse-lui un peu de temps. » Je pus distinguer la voix de Farlan à l'instant même où j'observais mon gamin s'éloigner, plongeant l'une de ses mains dans une poche de son _jean_ , probablement à la recherche de ses clefs. « Il va s'en remettre… » Poursuivi le châtain d'un timbre de voix calme et rassurant, son avant-bras appuyé sur la fente de la fenêtre, précédemment rabattue.

« Farlan a raison, tu sais… » Renchérie la rouquine tout en se redressant sobrement sur son siège, de sorte à mieux pouvoir me regarder par la croisée. « Mais il va avoir besoin de toi plus que jamais… » Elle poursuivi avec le plus grand sérieux jamais connu chez cette fille, ses paroles m'ayant incité à clouer mon regard dans le sien, empli d'une tendresse incommensurable. « ... Alors, ne l'abandonne pas… »

« Bien sûr que non. » Ces paroles se furent envolées avant même que je ne puisse le réaliser. Ce qui fit sourire ma congénère de toute ses dents, me donnant l'ultime impression qu'elle avait prédit ma réaction avant même que je ne rétorque quoique ce soit… Quelques secondes s'étant encore écoulées avant que le châtain ne débute quant à lui à tapoter du doigt sur le volant, visiblement nerveux.

« Sinon… Tu veux qu'on te dépose toi aussi ou… » Il se fut empressé de reprendre la parole avant qu'il ne désigne mon petit-copain du menton, un geste qui m'incita aussitôt à suivre son regard par curiosité, et qui, par ce fait, me fit constater la difficulté que semblait éprouver mon brun à déverrouiller sa porte, me faisant ainsi aboutir à la conclusion que je ne devais pas perdre davantage de temps ici si je désirais lui venir en aide.

« … Ou tu vas rester avec lui ? » Mon vieil ami eut enchainé d'une voix faussant le détachement, bien qu'un soupçon d'inquiétude fût demeuré perceptible par-delà son attitude. Une réalité me laissant par conséquent supposer que ce dernier n'avait peut-être pas encore tournée la page sur… _nous_.

Un constat ayant eu pour effet de me rendre mal-à-l'aise, bien que ce n'était définitivement pas le moment pour ce genre de chose…

« Je vais rester. » Je fis toutefois neutralement, infiltrant mes paumes dans chacune des poches arrières de mon pantalon tout en déviant sobrement le regard. « Il a besoin de moi, je peux pas le laisser seul avec ce qui vient de se passer… Je —

D'accord. »

Ce fut une réplique sèche, presque précipitée, et qui parvint sans nul mal à renforcer ce pénible sentiment de malaise dans ma poitrine. Quand ce dernier poursuivi.

« Mais saches qu'on en a pas fini avec toute cette histoire… Isabel et moi, on peut pas rester ici indéfiniment, on risquerait tôt ou tard par ce faire choper. Il en est de même pour toi. » Fit le châtain d'une voix grave, tout son sérieux de nouveau revigoré. « On a compris que tu ne voulais pas l'impliquer, mais il est trop tard maintenant. Il faut que tu comprennes, ce qui vient d'arriver pourrait se reproduire à tout moment et —

Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas déjà !? » Je m'insurgeais à l'idée de devoir ressasser tout ça, à bout de nerfs qu'il me rabâche de nouveau cette proposition de fuite.

« Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que… Écoutes, on en reparlera plus tard OK ? » Il soupira bruyamment de lassitude vis-à-vis mon entêtement qu'il connaissait pourtant très bien. « Va le rejoindre. » Acheva le châtain avant de redémarrer la voiture, les yeux plantés sur le volant, l'air pensif.

« Et fait gaffe à toi. On sera pas toujours là pour te sauver la peau du cul. » Il marmonna avant qu'Isabel ne reprenne de suite la parole, roulant des yeux sous les dires du châtain.

« Prends soin de lui, d'accord ? On reprendra contacte très bientôt. » Elle me fit avant que je n'eusse acquiescé d'un simple hochement de tête, le regard braqué sur le sol, observant les roues s'éloigner tranquillement pour finalement me retourner vers Eren qui se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Ce dernier ayant visiblement semblé avoir abandonné toute vaine tentative de rentrer chez lui tandis qu'il se tenait péniblement debout, le front appuyé contre la surface de la porte. Les bras ballants et les clefs qu'il tenait du bout des doigts pendouillant nonchalamment dans le vide. Ses yeux mi-clos scrutant un point inexistant jusqu'à ce que je n'opte à m'emparer de son trousseau, armé de la plus grande des délicatesses. Ce qui parut le faire sortir de trans, un faible soubresaut l'ayant brièvement parcouru tandis qu'il se fut reculé d'un pas, plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes l'espace d'un instant pour aussitôt les détourner. Ses doigts se refermant quelque peu sur ses clefs alors que je lui tenais désormais la main, cherchant son regard avec inquiétude.

« Je vais m'en occuper. » Je cru bon de l'aviser afin qu'il puisse me laisser faire, ce qui suffit plus ou moins à le détendre alors qu'il eut finalement consenti à me confier les clefs. Sa main encore tremblante se refermant sur la mienne, exerçant une légère pression jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se résigne à me relâcher, passant devant lorsque je parvins enfin à ouvrir la voie.

oOoOoOoOo

À peine nous fûmes entrés dans la demeure de mon gamin que nous pûmes distinguer le timbre du pendule, sonnant deux heures du matin. Aucun de nous deux ne cherchant cependant à s'attarder sur ce fait au vu de nos tourments propre à chacun, ou encore dû aux effets néfastes de cette pénible fatigue qui n'avait visiblement pas le moindre remord à nous gruger petit à petit, submergeant notre esprit à la manière d'un raz de marée insurmontable.

J'observais quelques instants les lieux plongés dans cette obscurité des plus gênante tandis que je retirais mes chaussures d'un geste habile, tentant au mieux de discerner les alentours, car sachant pertinemment que je devrai prochainement m'y aventurer à l'aveuglette.

Quand mon regard se fut posé sur mon petit-ami qui, pour sa part, venait tout juste de se figer, semblant à l'affut de la moindre anormalité. Une attitude vis-à-vis laquelle je me fus d'abord légèrement inquiété, craignant qu'il n'effectue une seconde crise de panique, mais qui, après mûre réflexion, n'avait rien d'alarmant, sachant que des intrus étaient d'ores et déjà parvenu à se faufiler à l'intérieur de cette maisonnée par le passé… Des songes sur lesquels je ne me fus cependant pas attardé davantage puisqu'Eren fut de suite revenu à lui, s'abaissant l'espace d'un instant pour ainsi retirer ses basquets d'un geste las, voir même nonchalant. Ses prunelles obstinément clouées sur le sol ayant la faculté effroyable d'accroître un peu plus ce sentiment d'insuffisance en mon saint, lorsqu'il se fut mollement redressé pour aussitôt se reculer de quelque pas. Ses lèvres se formant en un second sourire mensonger qu'il m'eut adressé à l'instant même où j'eus l'intention de le questionner sur son état… Celui-ci ayant saisi l'opportunité de me devancer tandis qu'un lot d'incertitude me submergeait l'esprit pour m'informer de sa voix chancelante qu'il partait prendre une douche. Ses pas ayant précipitamment retentis dans les escaliers avant même que j'eusse la chance de répliquer quoique ce fut. Ce qui parvins sans nul mal à m'arracher un énième soupire à fendre l'âme. Mes jambes me guidant d'eux-mêmes vers ce que je pus déduire comme étant la première marche du palier avant que je n'opte subséquemment à m'y laisser choir. Les bruissements de pas précipités retentissant dans la baraque suivit d'un claquement de porte bien distinctif m'incitant à me couvrir le visage de mes mains. Un infini lot de pensées des plus sombres me sillonnant le crâne alors que j'eus enfin consenti à me laisser aller, ma poitrine se gonflant dans une ultime inhalation avant que je ne concède à laisser l'air s'extirper de mes poumons dans un soupire frémissant. Des larmes débutant tout juste à dévaler mes joues lorsque je parvins à distinguer la vibration de mon cellulaire dans ma poche arrière, me faisant ainsi réaliser l'ampleur de la situation, car aboutissant soudainement à la conclusion qu'il devait assurément s'agir de mon oncle qui, dans un premier temps, ne devait sans doute même pas savoir que j'eus précédemment travaillé dans la soirée, ayant complètement zappé de le tenir au courant, car ayant été bien trop préoccupé par le fait qu'Eren s'était de nouveau mit à me fuir à la suite de notre toute première dispute pour ne serait-ce que parvenir à penser à autre chose…

Un constat sur lequel je ne sus m'attarder davantage au vu de cette symphonie de vibration qui ne cessait plus de s'animer. Ce qui m'eut incité à me reprendre sobrement, mes paumes dévalant ma figure avec nonchalance avant que je ne me fusse finalement emparé de mon cellulaire dont je pus sitôt constater l'état pitoyable de l'écran. Une fissure s'étant forgée à même le centre de la vitre. Réalité qui, normalement, m'aurait vraiment fait chier, mais qui pour le moment, s'avérait le moindre de mes soucis.

J'essuyais dès lors mes larmes d'un revers de la main, car n'ayant pas la moindre envie que mon oncle puisse ainsi s'apercevoir de ma faiblesse, sachant que je n'avais même, aucun souvenir de la dernière fois où j'eus ressenti le besoin de m'extérioriser à ce point… Puis reprit une seconde respiration avant de ne finalement me résoudre à répondre. Diverses de mes émotions semblant se confronter les unes aux autres sans pour autant que je ne sache réellement laquelle exprimer…

« Allô…

Bon dieu de merde, c'est maintenant que tu réponds ?! S'insurgea Kaney alors qu'un fracas se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil, me laissant ainsi conclure qu'il venait de laisser tomber quelque chose. Putain Levi, t'as vu l'heure ?! C'est quoi, ça va devenir une habitude maintenant ? T'étais passé où, bordel ?! » Il poursuivi à fleur de peau, ce qui ne fit qu'alourdir le poids qui me comprimait la poitrine depuis déjà plus d'une éternité.

« Je t'avertis tout de suite, si t'as l'intention de commencé à faire comme ta mère ça sera pas possible c'est compris !? Non mais, il te sert à quoi le forfait que j'te paye si t'es pas fichu de répondre à ton _cell_ ?!... Allô ? » Il s'enquît toutefois de ma présence lorsqu'il se fut aperçu de mon cruel manque de répartie. Aucun mot ne parvenant à sortir de ma bouche sous le sentiment de honte qui s'éveillait peu à peu dans ma poitrine. Ma gorge s'étant serrée à la simple éventualité que mon oncle puisse ne plus me faire confiance au même titre que ma génitrice tandis que de nouvelles perles d'eau salées humidifiaient mon regard sans pour cette fois que je ne les laisse franchir la barrière de mes yeux, n'ayant guère l'envie ni l'intention de fléchir devant mon tuteur, malgré qu'il ne puisse me voir…

« Je suis là, je… écoutes, c'est dure à expliquer… » J'eus vainement tenté de lui répondre en dépit de ma voix terriblement pâteuse, voir presqu'éteinte. « Jm'excuse, je voulais pas… »

« Levi, est-ce que tout va bien… ? » Il m'interrompit néanmoins, semblant soudainement soucieux. Son timbre de voix s'étant sitôt radouci au vu de l'hésitation dont j'eus fait preuve lors de mes propos. « Si ça ne va pas je peux venir te chercher, où est-ce que tu es ? » Il eut enchainé sur le même ton, ce qui fut parvenu à me soutirer un second soupir, car ayant parfaitement conscience du mal que je lui générais par inadvertance, mes doigts s'étant quelque peu refermés sur le combiné tandis que je me fus empressé de décliner son offre, l'avisant cependant que je me trouvais chez Eren tout en me questionnant personnellement sur le choix qu'il me fallait faire. À savoir, si je pouvais me permettre de me confier à mon oncle par rapport à ce qui venait tout juste de se produire, ou si, au contraire, je me devais de garder le tout pour moi pour le moment, de peur que le tenir au courant ne s'avère être une éventualité à double tranchant…

Néanmoins, cela se fut avéré un dilemme sur lequel je ne pus réfléchir davantage de temps puisqu'un bruit sourd me fit brusquement sortir de mes pensées, m'incitant prestement à dévier mon regard vers le haut de l'escalier alors qu'un second fracas surgissait, rompant l'espace d'un instant ce silence qui planait depuis notre arrivé. Les battements de mon cœur s'intensifiant de plus belle dans ma poitrine sous l'inquiétude aussitôt revigoré tandis que les divers scénarios qui me taraudaient l'esprit m'eurent vivement encouragé à mettre fin à l'appel. Informant brièvement mon oncle sur le fait que j'allais dormir chez Eren avant de lui faire comprendre que je devais raccrocher. Ce vis-à-vis quoi il prit proprement le peine de m'assurer qu'il n'acceptait que je découche que sous prétexte qu'il se faisait tard, mais qu'une discussion s'imposait à mon retour…

oOoOoOoOo

Ce fut deux par deux que j'eus entreprit d'arpenter les marches sur lesquelles j'étais encore installé quelques secondes plus tôt lorsque je fus enfin parvenu au second étage de la maisonnée, faisant plus ou moins fi de la douleur qui me tiraillait l'estomac à la suite de cet exercice, car étant bien trop préoccupé par ce qui se tramais derrière la porte de cette fichue salle de bain pour me soucier de ce qui n'allait au finale s'avéré qu'un simple bleu. Mes jambes ayant poursuivi leur trajectoire vers cette fameuse pièce qui renfermait présentement mon petit-ami jusqu'à ce que je ne me résolve à patienter quelque instant devant celle-ci. Le poing levé et prêt à frapper, mais l'esprit ailleurs et tourmenté, car n'ayant pas la moindre idée de comment j'allais devoir m'y prendre pour l'approcher. Craignant d'une part qu'il ne me laisse pas entrer, ou de l'autre, qu'une fois de plus, je ne parvienne pas à trouver les mots juste pour le réconforter.

Quand un sanglot retenti soudainement dans ce calme effarant, ce qui parvint aussitôt à me faire rater un battement, mon corps s'étant figé dans la seconde tandis que j'eus sobrement écarquillé les yeux sous les faits qui se présentaient à moi. Mon poing s'étant quelque peu raffermi sous la culpabilité qui me consumait de part en part jusqu'à ce que je ne choisisse de me reprendre, et ce, dans l'intérêt seul de mon brun qui se tenait là, derrière cette porte, à seulement quelque mètre de ma personne.

Une énième pensée suffisante à me faire renoncer à frapper, puis à me faire ouvrir le battant dans une infinie douceur, remerciant simultanément les dieux que la porte ne fût pas verrouillée à clef, car ne supportant aucunement l'idée qu'Eren puisse ainsi s'être isolé. Lorsque mes prunelles l'eurent finalement repéré prêt du bain, assis à même le sol et les jambes recroquevillées contre son torse, la tête enfoncée dans ses bras tremblants, seule une serviette recouvrant son corps frémissant.

Une vision qui n'eut guère échoué à me broyer le cœur alors même qu'une boule d'angoisse m'eut entravée la gorge, des larmes me montant systématiquement aux yeux à la simple idée que je puisse m'avéré responsable de ce qu'il traversait présentement… Quand le grincement de la porte se fit entendre, signalant ainsi ma présence auprès de mon compagnon qui tressauta de nouveau, ne s'étant manifestement pas attendu à me voir débarquer, puisqu'il se fut empressé d'essuyer maladroitement ses larmes, me donnant ainsi l'impression qu'il venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit…

Une image qui m'eut dès lors incité à me rapprocher davantage, soignant chacun de mes pas de manière à ne pas l'effrayer jusqu'à ce que je ne songe finalement à m'abaisser à sa hauteur, l'entourant prestement de mes bras tandis que mes mains n'eurent plus cessé leurs tremblements. Anxieux à la simple idée qu'il puisse de nouveau me repousser. Ce qui m'incita à clore les paupières avec fermeté.

« Pardon... ! Je, pardonne-moi… »

Ce fut tout ce dont je fus en mesure de prononcer lorsque je l'eus senti se braquer sous l'impulsivité de mon geste. Mon visage se réfugiant simultanément dans son cou ruisselant de perles translucides alors que j'eus fait parcourir mes doigts par-delà sa chevelure désordonnée, encore parsemée de shampoing mal disséminé. Un frisson n'ayant guère tardé à parcourir l'épiderme dénudée de mon gamin tandis qu'il se fut néanmoins autorisé à se blottir contre moi, empoignant fermement mon gilet de ses doigts tremblotants pour simultanément noyer mon épaule de ses larmes silencieuses. Certain reniflement lui réchappant sous l'émotion étant sans le moindre mal parvenu à m'alourdir le cœur de plus bel tandis que j'eus effleuré sa peau de mes lèvres dans une vaine tentative de réconfort.

Un geste qui n'eut rien d'inconvenable aux premiers abords, car n'ayant pour objectif que de lui faire comprendre que mes sentiments à son égard demeuraient inchangés, lorsque ce dernier se fut moindrement redressé, semblant réfléchir l'espace d'une seconde avant de venir m'embrasser de son plein gré. Celui-ci n'ayant aucunement tardé à mouver ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un baiser fortuit qui fut suffisant à me déstabiliser, car n'ayant pas même l'ombre d'un instant songé à ce que les évènements puissent ainsi prendre une telle tournure, mais qui, malgré ma surprise première, ne m'eus guère empêché de répondre à l'échange. L'une de mes paumes s'élevant de sorte à lui caresser la joue d'une tendresse incommensurable, effaçant ses larmes du revers de mon pouce lorsqu'il eut simultanément entrepris d'approfondir le baiser, sa langue ayant réclamé l'accès à ma cavité buccal avant de venir se mêler à la mienne dans une danse dépourvue de la moindre délicatesse ni même d'une infime once de passion. Seule la flamme éphémère du désir semblant caractérisé cet échange charnel auquel je n'eus éprouvé le moindre plaisir, car n'étant plus réellement certain de comprendre ce qu'il désirait vraiment… Une réalité m'ayant incité à froncer les sourcils sous ma perplexité lorsque mon brun se fut emparé de mes mains, les posant sur chacune de ses hanches avec un empressement mal dissimulé qui me fit comprendre aussitôt…

« Eren, je…

Touche-moi, s'il te plaît… » Il m'eut interrompu d'une voix suppliante qui failli me faire plier, Eren ayant chuchoté ces paroles tout près de mon oreille tandis qu'il se fut abaissé à la hauteur de mon cou, dévorant ma peau à l'aide de somptueux baisers qui me firent un bien fou. La surface de mes doigts s'étant mis à longer l'échine de son dos dans une multitude de caresses à l'instant même où j'eus légèrement incliné la tête sous la sensation folle qu'il parvenait à me procurer.

« Eren, pas comme ça… arrête… » J'eus vainement répliqué tandis que je revins sobrement à moi, ouvrant de nouveau les yeux que j'eus précédemment clos lors de notre ébat. « On sait tous les deux ce qui te pousse à agir comme ça… » Je lui soufflais, le cœur lourd d'émotions d'ainsi le repousser.

« Jt'en prie… » Il se fut empressé de réitérer ses supplications, délaissant quelque peu ma peau de ses lèvres avant d'appuyer de nouveau son front contre mon épaule. Sa voix tremblant de plus belle. « Je, j'en peux plus de ces sensations qui ne veulent pas s'en aller ! J-je, je te veux toi…! S'il te plaît… Jt'en prie, je… »

« Pas comme ça… » Je maintins ma décision au gré de mes sentiments alors même qu'il eut ancré ses prunelles larmoyantes dans les miennes emplie d'une infinie tristesse, car sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas encore prêt au-delà de ce qu'il semblait bien vouloir me faire croire. Les raisons l'incitant à se comporter de la sorte ne faisant que raffermir mon impression sur ce sujet…

« Tout est de ta faute ! » Il m'eut alors accusé à défaut de ne pas pouvoir contenir sa colère à l'égard de sa situation. Ce qui m'eus généré le même effet qu'une balle en plein cœur alors que de nouvelles larmes s'eurent mise à dévaler les joues rougis par l'émotion de mon gamin. Ce dernier ayant presqu'aussitôt débuté à tambouriner contre ma poitrine à l'aide de ses poings tandis que je me fus pressé à raffermir ma prise sur ce dernier, l'enlaçant comme jamais auparavant de manière à l'apaiser moindrement malgré ma propre douleur.

« Pourquoi tu la laissé faire ?! » Il ne sut s'empêcher de poursuivre de sa voix enrouée, entrecoupée par ses sanglots. « Pourquoi ça m'arrive toujours à moi… ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça… ? » Il enchaina tout en appuyant finalement son crâne contre mon torse, ses larmes coulant en abondance tandis que ses poings se furent légèrement relâchés. Ses bras contournant aussitôt mon corps de sorte à m'étreindre en retour avant qu'il n'opte de nouveau à m'agripper le gilet avec force.

Une attitude qui fut sans le moindre mal parvenu à briser chacune de mes dernières barrières et qui m'eut incité à maltraiter ma lèvre inférieure. Quelques larmes parant de nouveau la frontière de mes cils à l'instant même où j'eus nouvellement besoin de nicher mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal… C'est moi qui n'est pas sus te protéger… » J'eus avoué avec énormément de difficulté, la boule au ventre. Mes lèvres s'étant légèrement mit à trembler sous les paroles que je m'apprêtais à prononcer, menant simultanément une main dans le cuir chevelu détrempé de mon bienaimé. « T'as raison, j'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, tout est de ma faute… » J'eus achevé dans un souffle alors que j'eus davantage raffermi notre étreinte, ayant plus que tout besoin de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

« J'te jure qu'ils vont le payer. »

oOoOoOoOo

Salut, Salut ! \o/ Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Veuillez me pardonner pour l'attente X'D Je voulais publier plus tôt, mais n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps ! Doooonc, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude ^^ Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si vous avez appréciez ! Ça fait toujours grandement plaisir ! À toute pour le chapitre 5 ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Seul le retentissement symphonique d'une multitude de perles d'eau à température tempérées bruissait dans la salle de bain tandis que j'eus enfin entreprit de rincer la tignasse brune de mon gamin. Mes doigts défilant avec légèreté parmi les mèches graisseuses de ce dernier, encore engluées de shampoing à l'odeur de fleurs printanières. Eren siégeait dorénavant sur la fonte émaillée de la baignoire, le regard rivé sur le mur qui se dressait devant lui, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Cette seule et même serviette lui enserrant la taille.

« Penche un peu plus la tête… » Je dû lui spécifier lorsque j'eus dans l'idée de dissiper l'amas de mousse dont était parsemé son cuir chevelu. L'une de mes paumes faisant office de barrage sur le front de mon bien-aimé tandis que l'autre s'employait à déverser de l'eau sur le dessus de son crâne, laissant ainsi déferler cette écume le long de sa colonne vertébrale sans qu'elle ne s'infiltre dans les yeux de ce dernier. Chacune des coulisses survenant cependant à redresser la pilosité de mon petit-ami, cheminant agilement sur sa peau meurtrie par les ecchymoses et les égratignures avant de terminer leur périple dans le tuyau d'évacuation de la baignoire.

J'observais quelques instants les répercussions de cette effroyable soirée sur le corps de mon partenaire. Mon regard s'attardant d'abord sur les hématomes ornant son cou, sur les éraflures lui tapissant le bas du dos ou encore sur cette quantité phénoménale de plaques rouges sur lesquelles je ne m'étais encore arrêté au vu de tous ces évènements cataclysmiques. Et le fait qu'elles eurent relativement toutes semblées se concorder aux endroits divers où ce fumier avait osé le toucher ne faisait aucun doute sur leur origine. Une réalité suffisant à me compresser le cœur dans la poitrine, et qui ne fit que revigorer cette inébranlable envie de resserrer mon petit-copain dans mes bras, bien que je ne puisse joindre le geste à la pensée dans l'immédiat. N'ayant pas la moindre envie de le voir se braquer sous mon contact après tous ces péripéties.

« … Tu as terminé ? » Ce fut le timbre terriblement discordé de cette voix blanche, dépourvue de la moindre émotion, et par-dessus tout provenant d'Eren qui me fit sortir de ce tourbillon de sombres songes. Mes prunelles grises ayant bien vite croisées celles assombries de celui-ci à l'instant même où je revins de ma surprise, mes lèvres s'étant entrouvertes de quelques millimètres en constatant l'ampleur des dégâts chez la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus au monde.

« J'ai terminé… » Je soufflais ainsi doucement, plongeant encore quelques secondes mon regard dans celui rembrunie de mon vis-à-vis, qui pour sa part m'observait de biais. Une teinte légèrement rouge peignant ses pommettes sous la gêne que devait lui susciter de telles conditions.

« Mais attend. » Je poursuivis mollement avant de me risquer à me redresser, et ce, non sans difficulté. Les dernières syllabes de cette requête étant toutefois demeurées tapis dans les bas-fonds de ma gorge sous l'effort qui me fut requis par la multitude de courbature dont j'étais asséné. Un infime geignement étant parvenu à m'être soutiré sous le ressenti des dernières heures malgré que j'eusse vainement tenté de le faire taire par la réprimassions de mon souffle. Un fait qui ne suffit cependant pas pour autant à me dissuader de poursuivre sur ma lancée, car n'ayant aucunement l'intention de m'accorder ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de répit. Pas tant et aussi longtemps que je n'avais pas la ferme conviction d'avoir fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour alléger à tout le moins la conscience de mon petit-ami.

Une intention finement gravée dans mon esprit tandis que je me fus emparé de la seconde serviette à ma disposition, gisant provisoirement prêt de l'évier, là où je l'eus laissée quelque temps plus tôt lorsqu'il me fut venu à l'idée de débarrasser mon gamin de tout ce revitalisant. Ce même gamin dont le regard ne m'avait plu lâché depuis, observant minutieusement chacun de mes faits et gestes sans pour le moins qu'il ne cherche cependant à me fixer avec insistance. L'anxiété qu'il m'était possible de discerner par-delà ses prunelles givrées par l'indécision ne faisant que certifier le fait qu'il ne désirait vraisemblablement pas attirer mon attention plus que nécessaire. N'ayant manifestement pas la moindre envie de se risquer à l'éveil d'un second malaise par mégarde. Ce qui m'était compréhensible sous un certain point de vue, mais qui ne ratait nulle occasion de mettre mes nerfs à rude épreuve, car une part de moi se serait attendue à ce qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus, à ce qu'il cesse de fuir mon regard ou tout du moins, à ce qu'il se remémore le fait que j'étais, et que j'allais d'ailleurs, toujours être de son côté, que jamais je ne lui ferais le moindre mal…

« C'est bon ! J'peux le faire tout seul. » Il maugréa néanmoins à mon intention tout en empoignant rageusement les revers de la serviette à peine relâchée sur le dessus de son crâne. Le linge n'ayant même eu la chance de s'imprégner convenablement de ces perles translucides dont étaient parsemée ses mèches brunes tandis qu'Eren s'attelait désormais à contempler l'émail du bain. Sa poigne tremblante se raffermissant légèrement sur le textile alors que ses traits, préalablement déformées par la frustration, s'atténuait peu à peu pour ne laisser paraître plus que du remord. Ce qui ne sut me restreindre à claquer de la langue de manière dédaigneuse, mes sourcils se joignant en un froncement sévère, causant ainsi le raidissement chez chacun des muscles de mon petit-ami.

« Arrête de remuer et laisse-moi t'aider. » J'ordonnais d'une voix grave et le cœur battant à tout rompre. La nervosité s'éveillant peu à peu au creux de ma poitrine sous l'éventualité que la situation puisse tout bonnement prendre une mauvaise tournure. Ce qui me fit discrètement resserrer la poigne sur le revêtement de mon _jean_ avant que je n'entreprenne finalement de poursuivre sur ma lancée, prolongeant ainsi le fil de ma pensée. Une légère démangeaison s'éveillant progressivement au niveau de mes jointures endommagées dont je me fusse efforcé de faire abstraction, laissant mon impatience parler sans pour une fois me soucier des conséquences.

« Écoute, tu dois sûrement te dire que je ne peux pas comprendre et t'as raison ! J'ai jamais été doué avec les gens, je ne sais jamais quoi dire, quoi faire, et la plupart du temps, je ne fais qu'empirer les choses. » Je fis durement, les mots s'enchainant les uns après les autres dans une pluie torrentielle d'émotions bien trop longtemps refoulés. « Je sais que t'en veux à la terre entière, que t'aurai sans doute cent fois mieux préféré mourir que de vivre cette foutue soirée de merde. » Je poursuivi, les yeux rivés sur le visage de ce foutu gamin qui pour sa part, se contentait de poursuivre sa contemplation des tuiles qui se dressaient droit devant lui. Ce dernier semblant faire fi de ce que je pouvais bien dire ou faire. Ce qui ne suffit cependant pas à m'interrompre, car un coup d'œil vers sa poigne durement refermée sur ses avant-bras en fut assez pour me faire comprendre qu'il m'écoutait bel et bien.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux au moins autant que je m'en veux, et que tu préfèrerais peut-être même que je m'en aille et te laisse tranquille… Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu attends de moi, eh bien je crois que je vais te décevoir, parce qu'il n'est pas question que je te laisse seul… _Oi_ regarde-moi. » J'eus insisté avec fermeté, bien que mon timbre de voix se fut brisé net, comme si ma gorge serrée par l'émotion avait tenté de broyer ces quelques mots à la seule croisée de son regard. Mon pouce et mon index s'étant préalablement emparé de son menton de sorte à ce que je puisse dorénavant me situer dans son champ de vision.

« Eren je, je t'aime, d'accord… !? »

Ces paroles seules me furent venues à l'esprit malgré la force incommensurable qu'il me fut requis pour parvenir à mes fins. Mes iris obstinément posées sur lui lors de mes aveux ayant toutefois sans le moindre mal généré la descente de quelques larmes chez mon vis-à-vis, de fins cours d'eau s'étant affairés à submerger ses magnifiques prunelles vertes eau lorsqu'il eut semblé capter le sens de mes paroles, sa lèvre inférieure tressautant sous la panoplie d'émotions qui devait s'être accaparé son être à la suite de tout ce monologue incessant. Un fait qui m'eut incité à poursuivre sur ma lancée, quitte à m'arracher les mots de la gorge si nécessaire tandis que j'eus délaisser son menton des doigts, portant ma main libre à l'une des siennes pour mieux la serrer d'une poigne tremblante et désespérée.

« Écoute,t'as pas à… T'as pas à traverser ça tout seul… » J'eus ajouté d'une voix terriblement rauque, une expression douloureuse certainement peinte sur la figure alors que j'eus senti ma tête s'incliner légèrement sous le poids de cette tension presqu'immuable. « Je suis là moi aussi et je, je serai toujours là, alors laisses-moi juste… prendre soin de toi… » Je poursuivi le cœur lourd, délaissant par la suite ses prunelles gorgées d'eau pour mieux poser mon front contre son épaule mise à ma disposition, certaines mèches de couleur corbeau me parant la vue déjà bien obstruée par un voile de sentiments confondus. « Eren je, j'ai besoin que tu me laisse faire, je — »

« D'accord… » Il m'eut néanmoins accordé avec humilité, interrompant simultanément ma confession, ce qui m'eut incité à rouvrir les yeux précédemment clos sous mes suppliques, mes lèvres s'étant entrouvertes de quelques millimètres sous la surprise lorsqu'il eut frôlé ma tête de sa joue dans un ultime geste de tendresse. Un sanglot m'ayant semblé longtemps prisonnier de ses cordes vocales ayant raisonné dans la pièce l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il ne concède finalement à poser un seul et unique baiser sur le dessus de mon crâne d'une peine bien ressentie.

« Je… j'te laisse faire, c'est promis... »

oOoOOoOo

Les secondes se furent écoulées encore quelques instants tandis que je demeurais ainsi, le front appuyé sur l'épaule droite de mon bienaimé. Mes lèvres se retroussant en une légère grimace de sorte à ce que je puisse ne serait-ce que restreindre à tout le moins cette incommensurable envie de laisser filer cette pénible boule d'angoisse, prise dans ma gorge depuis un certain lapse de temps déjà. Celle-ci semblant s'acharner douloureusement sur ma trachée, forçant pour s'extirper. Pour me faire craquer, me faire échapper un sanglot que je ne libèrerai pas. J'eus clos les paupières avec fermeté tandis que j'eus consenti à redresser la tête, compressant mes lèvres sur l'épiderme de mon vis-à-vis comme s'il s'agissait de l'être le plus précieux en ce monde cruel. Un geste à la suite duquel j'eus finalement entrepris de reprendre là où j'eus été interrompu plus tôt, saisissant la serviette du bout des doigts sous le consentement bien ressenti de mon brun pour aussitôt reposer cette dernière sur le dessus de son crâne. Mes mains entreprenant un geste lâche et régulier, faisant bien attention à ne pas heurter ses plaies béantes pendant qu'Eren demeurait silencieux, tiquant à certaines reprises malgré toutes les précautions dont j'eus fait l'usage. Ce qui ne fut toutefois guère suffisant à m'interrompre dans ma besogne, car n'ayant pas la moindre envie de le retrouver enrhumé au petit matin, sachant que nous avions déjà bien assez de problème sans que j'aie en plus à me soucier de sa santé.

Enfin, plus que je ne le faisais déjà…

Je maintins ainsi la cadence l'espace de plusieurs minutes avant de ne finalement me résoudre à me défaire de cette serviette désormais lourde et humide. Quelques tâches rougeâtres se démarquant du revêtement marron sans pour autant que je ne songe à m'y attarder davantage, ayant tout intérêt à garder la tête froide dans l'immédiat. Bien qu'il me fût néanmoins difficile de faire fi de toute ces blessures tapissant le crâne de mon gamin, car ayant parfaitement conscience des risques de commotion qui planaient dangereusement autour de lui. Un fait qui n'eut guère échoué à renforcer ce terrible sentiment d'anxiété qui me grugeait les entrailles sans tout du moins que je ne consente dans l'instant à lui faire vent de mes inquiétudes, me contentant de lui tendre la main de sorte à ce qu'il puisse se redresser sans encombre, bien qu'il lui fallût bon nombre de secondes avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur moi. Une vague lueur d'appréhension s'étant de nouveau éveillé au creux de ses prunelles vertes-bleuté dès l'instant où il eut finalement daigné quitter cette tuile hideuse des yeux pour à la suite jauger la paume que je lui présentais d'une insécurité flagrante qui parvint à me déstabiliser. Une panoplie d'émotion s'entremêlant derrière son regard émeraude, obscurcis par l'épuisement.

« Aller gamin, on a presque fini. » Je fis d'une voix dont l'intonation se voulait rassurante, bien qu'elle eût vraisemblablement éprouvé quelque difficulté à ne pas refléter mon impatience à l'égard de la situation. Une part de moi éprouvant le besoin de réprimer un soupir de lassitude quand bien même Eren eut finalement consenti à me donner la main, un geste rapide vers le nœud de sa serviette m'apprenant soudainement ce qui le préoccupait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes lorsqu'il y serra sa prise jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Ce dernier prenant toutefois bien vite appuis sur l'une de mes épaules de sorte à rétablir un équilibre précaire alors qu'il portait une attention particulière à ses pieds, appréhendant sans doute l'éventualité d'une quelconque chute.

« Tu crois être en mesure de te débrouiller ? » Je fis néanmoins avant de lui présenter les quelques vêtements froissés que j'eus précédemment remarqué du coin de l'œil, près de l'évier. Une part de moi souhaitant s'assurer de ses aptitudes à réaliser ce genre de tâche quotidienne avant d'envisager à prendre une quelconque décision, car n'ayant pas la moindre envie d'atteindre plus que de raison à l'intimité de mon gamin, notamment après tous ces péripéties.

Bien entendu, il s'agissait là d'une question ayant avant tout pour principe de lui laisser un certain libre-arbitre, mais également d'un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait saisir l'opportunité de réclamer un peu d'espace pour réfléchir s'il en ressentait le besoin. Sachant pertinemment qu'il pouvait parfois arriver que la compréhension d'autrui puisse s'avérer bien plus sollicité qu'une quelconque forme de sympathie.

Ce qui, pour le coup, se fut avéré juste, car, bien qu'un certain laps de temps lui fût requis afin de saisir là où je voulais en venir, il n'en suffit guère davantage avant qu'Eren n'acquiesce avec vivacité. Bien qu'une lueur d'incertitude se fut révélée derrière ses prunelles l'espace de quelques secondes, suffisantes à me laisser dubitatif sur ses facultés. Ses mains tremblantes saisissant les quelques brins de tissus tendus vers lui dans un geste hurlant son cruel manque d'assurance sans pour le moins qu'il ne me semble même désirer revenir sur sa décision. Ce qui m'eut légèrement inquiété, bien que je me devais de respecter son choix.

« Je vais t'attendre dans les marches, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler s'il y a un problème. » Je fis alors, ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus dans une telle situation. L'une de mes paumes s'étant frayée un chemin vers la base de ma nuque sous l'inconfort ressenti tandis qu'Eren acquiesçait de nouveau pour ensuite reposer ses prunelles sur ses vêtements, un air préoccupé sur le visage qui encore une fois ne m'eut guère échappé, mais vis-à-vis duquel je ne puis me permettre de m'attarder plus que nécessaire. D'un côté, car souhaitant plus que tout respecter la volonté de mon gamin, mais de l'autre, car le poids de cette tension nous englobant, et qui semblait d'ailleurs s'alourdir de seconde en seconde, s'avérerait bientôt presqu'insoutenable. Celle-ci me donnant la ferme impression de vouloir m'écraser de toute sa pesanteur, refusant à la moindre particule d'air le chemin jusqu'à mes poumons. Ce qui malgré mes dernières résistances, se révélait suffisant pour me persuader de sortir de la salle de bain à grandes enjambées, mon regard ne pouvant toutefois se restreindre à se poser une dernière fois sur la silhouette d'Eren derrière moi. Comme prit sous l'influence d'un quelconque entêtement à ne pas vouloir le laisser seul en proie de ses tourments, encore bel et bien présents, et ce, malgré mes propres besoins.

« Je ne serai pas loin. » J'eus tout de même éprouvé le besoin de lui rappeler avant de ne finalement me résoudre à clore l'échange. Le timbre de ma voix s'étant révélé si faible, si peu reconnaissable qu'il m'aurait été possible de penser avoir soufflé cette dernière phrase dans un murmure à peine audible.

Je ne pris néanmoins pas la peine de me tourmenter à savoir si oui ou non, ces quelques mots étaient parvenus jusqu'aux oreilles de mon interlocuteur et franchis l'embrasure de la porte. Un boulet représentatif de mes tourments semblant m'enchainer la cheville, souillant mon âme de remords.

oOoOOoOo

Plus d'un quart d'heure s'était écoulé depuis que je m'étais laissé choir d'une élégance sans nom sur la dernière marche du palier, ayant abruptement posé mon fessier sur le parquet fraichement verni de l'étage encore plongé dans une obscurité infernale. Seule la faible intensité de rayons lumineux qui parvenaient à s'échapper par la fente de la porte de la sale d'eau éclairant le sol de sa luminescence, quand bien même l'ouverture ne fut pas suffisamment large pour laisser la lumière s'étaler sur plus de deux ou trois centimètres de distance.

Je demeurais prostré tout au haut de l'escaliers tandis que je ne parvenais à distinguer plus que l'agaçante tonalité de cette aiguille, cachée derrière la paroi vitreuse de je ne sais plus quel pendule, et qui avait l'audace de perturber le silence de la maisonnée. Celle-ci faisant simultanément sombrer mon esprit dans un brouillard de pensées tumultueuses sous ses inlassables sautillements réguliers, ce qui ne faisait d'ailleurs qu'accentuer ma nervosité qui ne semblait pour sa part vouloir s'atténuer, m'incitant à joindre chacune de mes paumes en une poigne moite et agitée. Mes doigts se liant puis se déliant dans un manège inlassable sans pour autant que je n'y prête vraiment la moindre attention. Mon esprit s'avérant bien trop préoccupé à vagabonder parmi les milles et une éventualités qui pouvaient bien contraindre mon gamin à prendre plus de temps qu'il n'en était nécessaire pour enfiler ce qui n'était au finale, qu'un vieux t-shirt noir, signé _Mincraft_ , et d'une paire de jogging bon marcher pour se soucier d'une banalité telle que le tripotage incessant de mes articulations. Une constatation qui ne fit qu'intensifier la pression sur mes épaules, départagé entre le désir de lui laisser tout le temps dont il aurait besoin pour se remettre de ses émotions, et l'envie incommensurable de déserter cette fichue marche une bonne pour toute, et ce, dans l'unique intérêt d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à cedit gamin. Une part de moi souhaitant à tout le moins soulager cette petite voix résidant dans un coin de ma tête, celle qui m'ordonnait, voir même, m'hurlait d'aller vérifier. Vérifier que tout allait bien, et qu'aucune connerie n'avait été commise sous l'absence de ma supervision.

Et c'est alors qu'une ébauche à laquelle je n'avais jusqu'à maintenant même osé songer m'eut frappé en plein visage, me faisant l'effet d'une douche froide.

 _Et s'il avait effectivement fait une connerie._

Qu'une idée morbide avait franchis le seuil de ses pensées l'espace d'un instant, que la seule notion de commettre un acte irréfléchi l'avait en quelque sorte lancinée.

 _Il n'aurait tout de même pas…_

Je senti tout bonnement le sang se mettre à pulser dans mes tempes à la vue soudaine de ce liquide rougeâtre, épais et abondant, émergeant de plaies béantes, situées sur de fins poignets à la teinte légèrement mate. Une vision qui me fit pâlir inexorablement, me faisant bondir sur mes pieds en un rien de temps, une peur indescriptible ternissant mon cœur d'une seconde couche d'angoisse alors que ma conscience se chargeait de m'injurier pour mon insouciance et mon imprudence.

« Eren, parle-moi… ! » J'exigeai d'une voix désertée de toute assurance, l'anxiété gravissant les échelons en un temps record tandis que je dû puiser dans mes derniers retranchements pour ne pas défoncer la porte, me contentant d'accompagner ma demande à l'aide de plusieurs coups que je portais à la barrière de bois d'un empressement mal géré. L'idée sordide que je puisse avoir laisser Eren à la portée d'un instrument aussi insignifiant qu'une lame de rasoir dans son état actuel me faisant l'effet même d'une gifle.

« Gamin, dis-moi que tu vas bien. » J'ajoutais de façon précipitée, l'angoisse se reflétant dans le timbre de ma voix sous l'inquiétude qui me submergeait désormais.

Une dernière supplique vis-à-vis laquelle je n'acquis en retour que de vagues marmonnements à peine audibles par le biais de la porte faisant office d'obstacle parmi nous. Ce qui me fit réagir au quart de tour, n'y tenant plu.

« J'entre. »

oOoOOoOo

Donc pour commencer, bonjour/bonsoir !

Ensuite, je suis vraiment désolé pour avoir pris tant de temps avant de publier la suite de cette histoire, mais j'ai eu ce problème VRAIMENT CHIANT d'auteur qui est *roulement de tambour* la page blanche ! Et ça m'a vraiment énervée parce que j'ai vraiment essayé d'écrire, genre À RÉPÉTITION ! Mais rien ne me plaisait dans mon écriture et je finissais toujours par effacer... En tout cas, pardon, il semble que je viens de débloquer, alors espérons que je puisse rapidement trouver du temps pour écrire et publier la suite en dépit de l'école et du boulot. Encore une fois, désolé, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous à plu ! Et oui, le suspense, encore et toujours hahah, pardonnez-moi, vous me connaissez, j'adore mettre du suspense, ne m'en voulez pas x'D

Aussi je tiens à vous informer que même si cette histoire met du temps à sortir, je ne l'abandonne en aucun cas, et je me fais pour objectif personnel de la terminer en bonne et due forme, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Bisous xxx


	6. Chapter 6

À peine ais-je entrouvris l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain que mes prunelles se furent heurtées à la poitrine encore dénudée de mon gamin, qui pour sa part, se tenait toujours au beau milieu de la pièce. Le t-shirt partiellement enfilé, seuls ses avant-bras avaient été introduit dans les manches du vêtement lorsqu'il eut violemment redressé la tête sous mon entrée fracassante. Le sévère soubresaut dont il fut victime à cet instant n'ayant guère tardé à provoquer l'éveil d'un pénible sentiment d'embarras chez ma personne alors même que mon esprit eut consenti à me faire redescendre sur terre. Un fait me faisant soudainement prendre conscience que la fatigue n'aidait en rien à calmer l'amoncellement de films qui avait tendance à se former dans ma tête lorsque je me retrouvais mis sous pression. Quand bien même je me fus empressé de balayer cette constatation d'un bref revers de la main, une part de moi songeant qu'il y avait bien mieux à faire pour le moment que de réaliser un putain de constat sur mes états d'âme. À commencer par trouver un moyen d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle je débarquais en trombe dans la salle de bain sans que j'aie à mettre cartes sur table. Un furtif coup d'œil vers les mains de mon petit-ami, vide de la présence de toute forme d'objet tranchant étant toutefois parvenu à me soutirer un profond soupir de soulagement sans que je ne songe même à le subtiliser. Bien trop exténué pour m'efforcer de me contenir plus longtemps.

Quelques secondes se furent encore écoulées durant lesquelles mes prunelles grises se furent attardées sur la toile abstraite qu'était devenue le torse de mon petit-ami. Sa peau toujours dénudée malgré le laps de temps écoulé et le regard empli de détresse qu'il m'eut adressé ayant toutefois suffit à me faire bouger de là où j'étais dans une soudaine prise de conscience tandis que je m'efforçais de ne pas loucher sur ses plaies, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de le rendre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un bref regard glissant sur l'une de ses clavicules, meurtries par les précédents événements de cette soirée cauchemardesque, en fut néanmoins bien assez pour me faire saisir la gravité de la situation, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de l'exacte emplacement où cette grande perche de Berthold — si ma mémoire est bonne — avait exercé une majeure partie de sa force de sorte à soumettre Eren à l'une des pires atrocités. Si bien que le cri qu'il lui avait soutiré raisonnait encore parfaitement dans ma tête, hérissant mes poiles pour l'énième fois de la soirée.

Je secouais la tête pour me défaire de tous ces souvenirs sordides, tentant de me concentrer au mieux sur ma démarche, car sachant pertinemment que nous n'étions pas près de nous coucher si je demeurais comme un con à contempler mon gamin sans rien faire. Je poursuivi de ce fait ma route vers ce dernier jusqu'à ce que je puisse finalement me trouver à sa hauteur, profitant de la proximité pour lui saisir les poignets d'une délicatesse que je ne me serais jamais cru possible, ne cessant d'être étonné par le fait même de pouvoir parvenir à exercer une telle douceur à l'égard de quelqu'un. Un constat parvenant à me figer l'espace d'un millième de seconde avant que je ne m'empresse de retourner à ma besogne. Mes prunelles ayant néanmoins prit un moment avant de remonter vers le regard déserté du moindre éclat de mon brun, car l'ayant parfaitement perçu retenir son souffle sous mon toucher. Et ce, bien qu'il ne fît pas le moindre mouvement de recule pour se défaire de ma prise. Eren semblant vraisemblablement faire un véritable effort pour se laisser approcher, associant sans doute inconsciemment toute forme de contacte à celui de ces pourritures. Une hypothèse qui n'eut pas éprouver le moindre mal à raviver cette subtile envie de meurtre qui n'avait jamais vraiment quitter le seuil de mes pensées, mais dont je dû m'efforcer de faire fi une fois de plus, car jugeant préférable de passer le bien-être d'Eren avant toute chose. L'aboutissement de telles réflexion m'incitant par ce fait à procéder, débutant tout d'abord par tenter de faire passer le bras droit de ce dernier dans l'une des manches de cedi t-shirt faisant pour l'instant office de véritable problème à nos yeux. Une action qui fut exécuté sans trop d'encombre, jusqu'à ce que nous fumes arriver à la seconde étape qui consistait à soulever puis d'infiltrer à son tour le bras gauche d'Eren dans la seconde manche du vêtement. La souffrance émit par cette action pourtant banale ayant presqu'instantanément provoqué l'émergence d'une grimace de douleur sur le visage de mon gamin. Ce qui m'occasionna un bref pincement au cœur sans pour autant que je ne cède à ses plaintes, tentant tout de même d'exercer le plus de précautions possibles de manière à minimiser au maximum sa peine. Quand bien même mon esprit s'égara de nouveau en songeant à tout le mal qu'Eren avait dû s'infliger afin d'essayer de parvenir à s'habiller par lui-même tout du long de cette longue attente inopinée, ainsi que du combat intérieur qu'il avait dû s'imposer de manière à ne pas recourir à mon aide. Mon petit-ami ayant visiblement préféré confronter ses démons ; s'entêter abruptement, que de venir me demander de l'aide...

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je ne débarque importunément, l'incitant sans savoir à rendre les armes.

Un certain laps de temps nous fume requis durant lequel nous dûmes échafauder plusieurs tentatives avant de ne finalement parvenir à nos fins. Un maigre soupir ne tardant à franchir de nouveau mes lèvres tandis que j'eus consenti à détourner mon regard sculpté par la fatigue de ma précédente source de préoccupation. Chacune de mes réflexions se confondant les unes aux autres dans un tourbillon de contrariété alors que j'eus finalement opté à mêler plus distinctivement le gris de mes prunelles au vert-bleuté de celles d'Eren d'où je pu presqu'instantanément discerner fatigue, accablement, mais également une fine pointe de culpabilité. Je fus cependant prit de cours lorsqu'un sourire eut fleuri sur ses lèvres meurtries, quand bien même ce dernier m'eut semblé irrémédiablement faux. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la charge sur mes épaules, même si je ne fis rien pour arranger les choses. Une part de moi souhaitant visiblement aller à l'encontre de ce sentiment qui me recommandait, m'hurlait de ne pas franchir la ligne rouge, celle qu'on apprenait tout doucement à forger et à ne pas dépasser avec précaution, qui nous narguait par son aspect interdit, mais face à laquelle il ne fallait céder sous aucun prétexte.

Me risquer à m'attarder sur les traits d'Eren était ce qui s'apparentait le plus à cette fameuse limite que je m'étais longtemps abstenu d'outrepasser depuis les derniers évènements. Je le contemplais désormais réellement, mes pupilles s'autorisant à vagabonder de part et d'autre de son visage. Elles frayaient leur chemin sans omettre de sonder la moindre anomalie, partant de l'œil au bord noir de mon partenaire en passant par ses cernes creuses et violacée à l'entaille résidant sur son arcade sourcilière et qui allait d'ailleurs sans nul doute laisser une marque... Elles eurent terminé leur périple en aboutissant sur les innombrables hématomes semblant revêtir la peau de mon gamin au même titre qu'une foutue tapisserie ringarde de mauvais goût. Une constatation qui m'affligea, m'incitant à poser l'une de mes paumes contre sa joue froide et blessée, car ressentant le besoin immédiat d'effectuer un contact, aussi infime puisse-t-il s'avéré être. Je souhaitais l'inciter à me regarder pour de vrai et à laisser tomber sur le champ cette façade qu'il s'évertuait visiblement à dresser dans le seul but de m'épargner davantage de peine.

Ce que je refusais catégoriquement et qui dû transparaitre sur mon front puisque dès l'instant même où la surface de mes doigts eut rencontré celle de sa pommette, cela eut semblé suffire à démanteler ces barrières factices. Ce même rictus erroné se dématérialisant pour ainsi se métamorphoser en une moue grise et flétrie. Eren n'ayant toutefois visiblement pas l'intention de me laisser en voir davantage, par honte ou par orgueil peut-être, mais tout ce qui m'importait dans l'instant avait été qu'il s'était précipité vers moi, réduisant en un temps record les quelques centimètres de distance nous séparant pour aussitôt entourer ma nuque de ses bras. Je le sentais se raccrocher à moi avec fermenter, comme s'il était en proie de noyade et que je représentais l'une de ces bouées de sauvetage à laquelle s'accrocher.

Il avait plaqué nos torses l'un contre l'autre avec une telle rigueur qu'il m'eut contraint dans l'action à reculer d'un pas sous l'impact. Le soudain déséquilibre me désorientant l'espace d'une seconde jusqu'à ce que je ne recentre mon attention sur le souffle tiède qui s'écrasait désormais lourdement contre l'épiderme de mon cou. Les mèches brunes encore humides chatouillaient quelque peu la bordure de ma mâchoire sous la soudaine proximité, permettant par conséquent à leur doux parfum d'enivrer mes narines. Eh bien que je parvenais à ressentir le cœur de mon gamin s'affoler à travers sa poitrine, le sentant battre si fortement qu'il m'aurait semblé être en mesure de sortir de son thorax, pas une seule larme ne fut versée ni le moindre sanglot ne fut émis.

Certes, ses bras tremblaient, mais bien moins que la dernière fois où j'avais été autorisé à le sentir tout près de moi, ce qui me soulageais plus que je n'aurais su l'avouer... Toutefois, Eren s'avérait bien trop démuni pour que je puisse me permettre de saisir le moindre espoir de le voir un jour oublier un tel cauchemar.

Il me donnait l'impression de se trouver au bord d'un précipice, et la fermeté avec laquelle il m'étreignait, celle que la simple éventualité de me lâcher aurait eu le pouvoir de causer sa perte, ou même de signifier la fin du monde, _de son monde._

Le voir comme ça s'était... Je détestais ça.

Alors je fis ce que je faisais le mieux ; j'ignorais la douleur causée par mes propres blessures et le serrais contre moi, l'entourant à mon tour de mes bras, je menais l'une de mes mains dans son cuir chevelu et y laissait défiler mes doigts.

« Tu peux t'accrocher, je ne te lâcherai pas. » J'avais soufflé ces paroles près de son oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la tempe, et il avait pour toute réponse raffermi notre étreinte, nichant davantage son nez dans le creux de mon cou.

oOoOoOoOo

« Ça te fait mal…? » Eren avait demandé faiblement, son regard vitreux perpétuellement posé sur mes jointures tandis que je m'attelais à lui remettre ses bandages, tâchant d'exécuter l'opération aussi proprement que possible en dépit de la fatigue qui semblait gagner un peu plus de terrain à chaque instant.

« C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air. » Avais-je mentis, n'ayant pas le cœur à le voir s'inquiéter. D'une part, car n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être sujet à de pareil sentiments portés à mon égard, mais d'une autre parce qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de ce genre de détail pour le moment. Bien qu'il ne semblât visiblement pas partager le même avis. Le siège sur lequel il était installé vis-à-vis moi s'avérant être à la juste hauteur afin de lui permettre d'appuyer son front contre mon abdomen, interrompant par conséquent ma besogne. Ce qui m'agaça sobrement, car n'ayant qu'une hâte, essayer de dormir un peu, de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et de me réveiller dans mon lit au petit matin avec la folle idée que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Et ce, même si j'avais bien conscience de la dure réalité de la vie, et que ce genre de scénario serait bien trop beau pour être vrai.

« Je suis désolé… »

Ces seuls mots avaient suffi à me faire sortir de mes songes, mes sourcils se fronçant irrémédiablement à leur retentissement tandis que j'eus dérivé mon regard vers le sommet du crâne de mon gamin. Un silence pesant s'installant à la suite de ces paroles puisque je fus trop surpris pour même songer à rétorquer quoique ce soit, départagé entre l'étonnement et un fort sentiment de confusion.

« Qu —

J'aurai pas dû… J'aurai pas dû me défouler sur toi, je… Je sais que t'as fait de ton mie- » Sa voix s'était évanouie avant même qu'il ne parvienne à terminer sa phrase, l'émotion sans doute devenue trop forte à supporter et les souvenirs, encore bien trop fraies dans sa mémoire pour être confrontés. « T'as fait de ton mieux. » Il répéta cependant dans un murmure, mais entendre la fin de sa pensée n'avait fait qu'achever mon cœur à coup de poignard, et ce, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais _juré_. J'avais juré de le protéger et pourtant… pourtant j'avais échoué lamentablement.

J'étais pitoyable.

Il était là à remuer tout ça dans sa tête, à s'excuser alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal parce qu'il avait eu raison. Raison de m'accuser, raison de se défouler sur moi, raison sur tout. Je n'avais pas su le protéger ni l'éloigner de mes problèmes du passé.

« Non t'as eu raison, je suis le seul à blâmer. »

Ce détournement de situation avait eu pour effet de le faire tressaillir, visiblement surpris par mes propos. Ces grands yeux verts s'étaient ainsi empressés de trouver les miens avec affolement, remontant sa tête dans ma direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu —

J'aurais dû le voir venir ! » Je lui coupais la parole avant de serrer les dents, un rouleau de bandage résidant encore dans le creux de ma paume tandis que j'eus conduis l'une de mes mains à mon visage boursouflé, cachant mes yeux.

« Dès le moment où Isabel et Farlan sont réapparu, j'aurais dû… J'aurais dû faire quelque chose… Je —

Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » Il avait rétorqué, le regard éteint et le visage soudainement fermé de toute expression. C'était comme s'il lisait un script sans jouer, ou encore qu'il énonçait l'évidence pour essayer de me convaincre ou même mieux, de _se_ convaincre lui-même que nous n'aurions pas pu éviter l'inévitable.

Il sonnait résigner dans l'idée que rien n'aurait pu changer le cours des choses, et ce genre de mentalité… Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Tu devrais t'occuper de toi aussi. » Il avait ensuite poursuivi, faisant fi du regard déconcerté que je posais sur sa personne. « Je vais t'attendre en bas. »

Puis, sans même me laisser le temps de répliquer quoique ce fut, il avait disparu derrière la porte de la salle de bain, me laissant seul avec mes tourments.

oOoOoOoOo

Dix minutes fût le temps que je me fus accordé pour me débarrasser de toute cette crasse qui parsemait ma peau depuis déjà bien trop longtemps. À croire qu'à trop me préoccuper d'Eren, j'en avait presque oublié que j'étais crade de la tête au pied et moi aussi bien amoché. Les trainées d'eaux rougeâtres défilant entre mes pieds sur l'émail du bain ayant suffi à me faire réaliser l'ampleur des dégâts quand bien même j'avais jusqu'ici eu une vague idée de mon état déplorable. Le picotement de mes blessures au contacte du liquide vaporeux contre ma peau — ternis par les bleus monstrueux qui devaient désormais me recouvrir le corps — ayant suffi à me le faire deviner.

J'eus alors une pensée pour mon gamin qui avait dû confronter cette vision sinistre de ma personne après avoir survécu à une épreuve pareille, sans compter que tous ces péripéties avaient dû l'inciter à voir cet aspect brut de ma personnalité. Celui que j'avais terré au plus profond de moi il y a de cela quelques années, me jurant de ne jamais plus céder à la rage.

Je claquais de la langue en songeant que malgré tout mon bon vouloir, malgré tous mes efforts, j'étais tout de même parvenu à tout faire foirer.

 _Encore une fois._

J'en venais alors à penser que je n'étais peut-être tout simplement pas fait pour être entouré, après tout, mon géniteur n'avait jamais été plus qu'un simple inconnu ayant jeter de l'argent en l'air pour prendre son pied. Ma génitrice n'était que rarement à la maison et préférais visiblement se faire sauter que d'élever son propre fils… Mes amis de longue date disparaissaient sans laisser de trace… Quant à mon oncle, j'imaginais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se lasse de ma présence et ne me renvoie chez sa sœur.

Et si Eren aussi en venait à en avoir marre de moi, serais-je vraiment capable de le supporter?

Après tout ça?

Toute ces pensées négatives tournaient dans ma tête tandis que je me fus enfin décidé à sortir de la douche, laissant à peine le temps aux gouttelettes rescapées d'achever leur périple sur mes muscles endoloris avant de les effacer de la surface de ma peau en un temps record. La serviette m'ayant servi à me sécher ne tardant pas à trouver sa place autour de ma taille tandis que mon regard se fut porté sur mon reflet dans le miroir d'en face. Un reflet dont l'apparence n'était pas pour me surprendre au vu de tout ces coups que j'avais choisi d'encaisser à la place d'Eren, car préférant de loin subir la violence abusée de ces tyrans plutôt que de les voir s'en prendre à mon gamin.

Je laissais tomber mon regard sur mes mains — encore éprit de tremblement sous le poids de l'émotion — alors que j'eus enfin entrepris de considérer quelques instants le travail qu'avait effectué Farlan sur mes jointures. Mes prunelles osant longer les joints avec détachement tandis que la désagréable envie de les arracher d'un coup sec germait peu à peu dans mon esprit. Comme si m'infliger cette douleur pouvait punir ma faiblesse.

Mais je ne le fis pas.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que choisir cette alternative n'aurait mené nulle part, sans compter qu'elle n'irait certainement pas en ma faveur ni en celle de quiconque.

Je lâchais donc les coutures des yeux pour de nouveau porter mon attention sur la trousse de bandage délaissée quelque temps plus tôt sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. L'idée de panser mes plaies proprement et d'ainsi retourner le plus rapidement possible auprès d'Eren ayant suffi à me mettre au travail, me contraignant dans l'immédiat à laisser ces pensées sombres de côté.

Toutefois, et ce, bien que la tâche fût accomplie en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour ne le dire, mes expériences passées m'ayant fait prendre en vitesse pour ce qui était d'effectuer les premiers soins en globalité, je ne sus m'empêcher de me pincer l'arête du nez en constatant avoir omis de prendre des vêtements de rechange avant d'entrer dans la douche. Une observation qui me fit bien chier en sachant que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas remettre ma tenue précédente qui s'avérait désormais bonne à jeter. Sans compter que l'idée même de passer par Eren afin d'obtenir des habits et d'ainsi risquer de l'exposer à ma nudité — enfin, à ma _semi-_ nudité — n'était même pas à envisager. Ce qui ne m'eut guère laissé d'autres choix que d'oser m'aventurer à l'extérieur de la salle d'eau si je désirais enfiler autre chose qu'une serviette humide rose saumon. L'une de mes paumes rabaissant ainsi la poignée de la porte de sortie tandis que j'eus envisagé de ramener le battant vers moi dans une lenteur phénoménale, car ayant parfaitement conscience de sa tendance à grincer, je ne voulais par-dessus tout pas attiser la curiosité d'Eren et prendre le risque de le rebuter à jamais de toute présence masculine en faisant l'erreur de m'exposer librement sous ses yeux. Je traçais donc mon chemin à pas feutré jusqu'à la chambre de mon petit-ami, priant silencieusement les cieux pour que ce dernier se soit conformé à ses dires de m'attendre en bas et non dans cette même chambre. La simple éventualité de le surprendre dans cet accoutrement me tordant un peu plus les trippes à chacun de mes pas, placés judicieusement à des endroits stratégiques afin d'éviter de produire le moindre bruit sur ce sol craquant. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, sachant que j'étais encore totalement étranger à cette maisonnée, n'étant venu que très rarement chez ce supposé tuteur.

Je fus néanmoins soulagé de ne pas trouver la moindre présence de mon gamin dans la pièce où régnait cela dit un bordel plus monstrueux que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Ne serait-ce que par la couette du lit qui trainait à même le sol, par les oreillers éparpiller en vrac sur le matelas, les montagnes de linges éparpillées ici et là, ou même par l'entassement de tasses et d'assiettes accumulés sur les meubles. Je me fis néanmoins la réflexion que la fatigue accumulée était bien trop grande pour que je puisse même me permettre de poursuivre mon examen des lieux ou même de songer à m'y attarder davantage. Sans compter qu'il y avait mieux à faire pour le moment que d'estimer les compétences d'Eren à tenir une chambre proprement vivable. Comme par exemple, trouver l'objet de mes convoitises, à savoir ; n'importe quel bout de tissus pouvant me permettre de me couvrir un tant soit peu. Ce qui allait s'avérer plutôt simple comme Eren possédait une corpulence supérieure à la mienne. Un fait qui avait le don de m'agacer par moment, mais qui n'était pas un véritable problème en soit, car n'étant pas d'un naturel à me préoccuper de ce genre de chose.

Enfin, il ne m'avait suffi que d'un trentième de seconde avant de tomber sur quelque chose de décent, puis d'un autre pour m'habiller de ce qui n'était pour finir qu'un pullover bleu-noir et d'un jogging aux couleurs sombres. J'avais ensuite pris soin de passer un dernier coup de serviette sur mon cuir chevelu de sorte à en essorer les mèches au maximum puis avait laissé tomber la pièce de tissu dans le panier à linge avant de sortir de la chambre sans oublier de fermer la porte derrière moi, souhaitant pour l'instant rayer cette image bordélique de mon esprit.

Je descendis par la suite le palier de la maisonnée d'une démarche assez bancal compte tenu des vagues de douleurs qui me traversaient tout le corps au moindre faux pas, me donnant sans doute l'allure d'une vieille merde sur patte rendu au bout de sa vie. Une comparaison que j'eus vite fait de balayer du revers de la main tandis que je fus finalement arrivé à rez de chaussée, longeant le passage afin de vérifier que la porte d'entrée était bien fermée à clef pour m'apercevoir aussitôt qu'elle avait été verrouillée à double tour. Eren m'ayant visiblement devancé, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire au vu des circonstances.

Je poursuivi dès lors ma route vers la salle de séjour, là ou j'imaginais bien mon gamin s'y être réfugier, et ce fut la conscience plus ou moins tranquille que je le découvris installer sur le canapé face à la télévision. Une épaisse couverture le recouvrant, je devinais toutefois aisément qu'il avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et entouré celles-ci de ses bras, à l'abris sous le revêtement. Je l'avais contemplé l'espace d'un instant, une tristesse infinie m'emplissant le cœur sous l'air exténué qu'il arborait malgré son air endormi qui ne perdura cependant pas. Car à peine j'eus entrepris de m'avancer vers lui qu'il avait réouvert les yeux, relevant brusquement la tête sous la frayeur que lui avait suscité ce son. La crainte présente dans son regard m'ayant toutefois semblé diminuer d'intensité lorsqu'il eut réalisé qu'il ne s'agissait que de moi et non de tout autre individu malfaisant. Ce qui me permis de reprendre mon souffle, inconsciemment rompu sous la peur qu'il ne me repousse.

« Tu viens…? »

Ces paroles avaient été prononcées comme une supplique à laquelle je n'avais su résister malgré le léger sentiment de surprise qui s'était d'abord éveillé au creux de ma poitrine. Une part de moi s'étant précédemment attendu à ce qu'il tente d'instaurer un peu de distance entre nous au lieu de réclamer un rapprochement. Même si, à mieux y penser, ce genre de réaction était sans doute tout typique pour quelqu'un ayant un besoin immédiat de ressentir une quelconque forme de sécurité. Une sécurité que j'étais prêt à lui fournir si cela signifiait pouvoir l'apaiser un tant soit peu.

Je ne perdis donc pas une seule minute de plus avant de poursuivre ma route vers le canapé et de prendre place auprès de mon gamin qui avait prit soin de soulever la couverture alors que je m'installais grossièrement. La peur de commettre une maladresse me freinant irrémédiablement, ce qui eut fini par avoir raison de moi, m'entrainant à laisser le libre arbitre à mon brun tandis que je patientais sans vraiment trop savoir quoi faire le temps qu'il se pose comme il faut contre moi. Mon bras demeurant suspendu en l'air jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à le juger confortablement installer, sa tête reposant contre ma poitrine et ses bras m'encerclant doucement, j'avais remonté la couverture d'un geste habile sur nos deux corps et avait resserrer l'étreinte qu'il m'offrait, plongeant mon nez dans ses mèches de cheveux encore humides afin d'en humer le parfum.

Je songeais à la suite des évènements, à la discussion que nous allions devoir échanger concernant Isabel, Farlan, mon passé… Aux explications que j'allais devoir fournir à mon oncle concernant ma disparition d'un soir et mon apparence, et celles qu'Eren aurait à raconter à son tuteur, à nos amis ou encore à la direction du lycée, au patron de la pizzeria et même au club de danseurs, à Mike…

Je soupirais.

 _Ça ne faisait que commencer._

oOoOoOoOo


End file.
